


Movimento a spirale

by Hotaru_Tomoe



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Not Season/Series 03 Compliant, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:30:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotaru_Tomoe/pseuds/Hotaru_Tomoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Reichenbach. Sherlock è tornato, John vive di nuovo con lui a Baker Street e tutto sembra come prima: sono amici e risolvono casi insieme. Ma lentamente John si rende conto che i suoi sentimenti verso il detective stanno cambiando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il titolo mi è venuto leggendo il libro da cui ho preso la citazione: li ho immaginati avvicinarsi l'un l'altro a piccoli passi, come in una spirale. *fine del momento poetico*  
> Per dirla in termini più prosaici, prima di metterli insieme gli faccio fare un giretto sulla Salerno-Reggio Calabria.  
> D'estate e con tutti i cantieri aperti.

_Ogni cosa in natura segue un andamento a spirale e così è anche per le emozioni. Le emozioni che proviamo ci danno un'indicazione della prospettiva da cui stiamo creando la realtà e la "spirale delle emozioni" è una visione di luce per costruire la vita che desideriamo._

_(Elena Puntaroli - La spirale delle emozioni)_

  

* * * * * 

 Le modalità con cui John era stato svegliato da quando conviveva con Sherlock Holmes erano tante e bizzarre, ma non comprendevano ancora violente deflagrazioni. A questa mancanza fu posto rimedio una mattina di marzo grazie ad uno scoppio che per un attimo fece ripiombare il buon dottore tra le bombe dell'Afghanistan.

Il capitano dei fucilieri che era in lui reagì d'istinto; afferrò la pistola che teneva nel comodino e si precipitò fuori dalla stanza, urlando alla signora Hudson di rientrare subito in casa, per l'amor del cielo.

Nei pochi secondi che impiegò per scendere al piano di sotto, nella sua mente erano transitati tutti gli scenari possibili: un cliente insoddisfatto? Un criminale in cerca di vendetta? Possibile che fosse sopravvissuto qualcuno dell'organizzazione di Moriarty?

"SHERLOCK!" spalancò la porta della cucina col cuore in gola.

"Tutto a posto John. Buongiorno." rispose quello con calma, mentre le sue dita viaggiavano veloci sulla tastiera del cellulare.

John lo guardò sconvolto "Che diavolo è successo qua dentro e che cos'è questa puzza terrificante?" si coprì il naso con una mano, notando solo in quel momento l'odore pungente che ristagnava nell'aria.

"Nitrato d'ammonio. E' per il caso del tubo bomba alla sede della banca HSBC [1]. Ora so come hanno fatto." La seraficità fatta a persona.

"Tu hai riprodotto una bomba nel nostro soggiorno?" scandì piano il dottore, incredulo alle sue stesse parole mentre il principio di infarto che lo aveva colto scemava lentamente.

Sherlock alzò gli occhi al cielo, seccato come ogni volta che doveva spiegare una cosa ovvia "Su scala ridotta e in condizioni di assoluta sicurezza."

"Sì? Vallo a dire al nostro tappeto." ribatté l'altro, indicando i brandelli di stoffa bruciacchiati.

Il detective scacciò via le proteste di John agitando una mano nell'aria "Sacrificato in nome della scienza."

Si guardarono in faccia e un secondo dopo scoppiarono a ridere insieme.

Dio, quella era una cosa che a John era mancata terribilmente in quei tre anni. Non solo la risata bassa e vibrante di Sherlock, ma proprio quei momenti di intesa e lo sghignazzare senza ritegno con lui per stupidaggini.

"Va bene, vado a dire alla signora Hudson che non è in corso un attacco terroristico." disse John col fiato corto per il troppo ridere.

"Aspetta - lo bloccò Sherlock - per quanto la nostra padrona di casa sia di larghe vedute, forse è il caso che prima tu... ti ricomponga."

"Ora sono serio."

"No, non mi riferivo a quello, è per..." lasciò la frase a metà, gesticolando in direzione del suo inguine.

John abbassò lo sguardo ed arrossì furiosamente: la sua erezione mattutina faceva bella mostra di sé tendendo i pantaloni del pigiama; si era catapultato giù dal letto ad una velocità tale che non si era reso conto del suo stato. Si schiarì la voce "S-sì. Allora è meglio che vai giù tu, mentre io..."

Sherlock lo stava scandagliando con lo stesso sguardo che riservava ad uno dei suoi cadaveri e questo fece salire l'imbarazzo di John alle stelle "Che hai da guardare? Mai visto un alzabandiera?" sbottò.

Il detective si limitò ad inarcare un sopracciglio senza replicare.

John corrugò la fronte "Io... oh, lascia perdere." si avviò con passo goffo verso il bagno: sostenere una conversazione del genere col suo coinquilino - maschio - e un evidente problema insoluto era troppo surreale anche per lui. Chiuse la porta a chiave, si spogliò ed entrò nella doccia "Complimenti tu, un tempismo perfetto." borbottò guardando verso il basso.

Negli ultimi tre anni gli era capitato raramente di svegliarsi in quelle condizioni; forse la sua vita era stata così vuota e deprimente che anche il suo corpo ne aveva risentito, imponendosi una specie di cervellotica astinenza, risolta ora che le cose erano tornare alla normalità.

Nulla che non avesse già sperimentato, no? Prima la zoppia e ora questo: stava diventando un esperto di disturbi psicosomatici.

_"Entrambi guariti dalla comparsa di Sherlock."_  

Stava per aprire l'acqua calda, ma si bloccò all'improvviso davanti a quel pensiero lunare sbucato da chissà dove: evidentemente svegliarsi con la detonazione di un ordigno non era un bene per la sua sanità mentale, perché, d'accordo, era grato a Sherlock per una infinità di cose, ma pensare a lui mentre era in procinto di farsi una sega era fuori discussione.

Assolutamente.

Si stropicciò gli occhi e appoggiò la testa contro le mattonelle fredde, cercando di pensare ad altro o sarebbe restato tutta la mattinata chiuso lì dentro senza concludere nulla.

Katie ad esempio, la nuova cassiera di Tesco, era una buona idea. Bruna, minuta, mani delicate. Sì, decisamente un'ottima idea.

 

Dieci minuti più tardi John uscì dal bagno decisamente più rilassato; Sherlock non c'era più: probabilmente era andato da Lestrade a parlare di quel caso. Meglio così, non gli andava di riprendere la coda dell'imbarazzante scena di poco prima e ritrovarsi a discutere di fisiologia maschile.

_"Che avrà avuto da fissarmi a quel modo, poi! Voglio dire, anche a lui capiterà di svegliarsi con un'erezione e quindi..."_

Non che John fosse interessato a sapere cosa facesse Sherlock nell'intimità della sua camera. Infatti John avrebbe smesso di pensarci in questo preciso istante.

Mise il bollitore sul fuoco e fece sparire i resti del defunto tappeto in un sacco della spazzatura. Il suo cellulare, appoggiato sulla scrivania in salotto, vibrò. C'erano tre messaggi non letti.

**E' finito lo zucchero.**

**SH**

**E anche l'acido muriatico.**

**SH**

Ne aveva comprati due litri la settimana prima: cosa ne aveva fatto Sherlock? Per il bene delle sue coronarie rinunciò ad indagare. Continuò a scorrere i messaggi sul display.

**La signora Hudson pretende un tappeto nuovo.**

**SH**

Fu il turno di John di alzare gli occhi al cielo.

**Il tappeto l'hai incenerito tu, perché devo ricomprarlo io?**

**JW**

**Sottigliezze.**

**SH**

La sintetica replica che arrivò da lì a poco.

John rise di nuovo, di gusto. Gli era mancata anche quella: la nonchalance con cui Sherlock evitava di assumersi responsabilità per quello che combinava e rigirava sempre la frittata come voleva. Per esasperante che fosse, non avrebbe cambiato quella vita per nulla al mondo: aveva già creduto di aver perduto tutto una volta e, grazie tante, gli era bastato.

**Perché non mi hai aspettato? La spesa potevo farla stasera.**

**JW**

**Inutile annoiarsi in due: sto solo spiegando le dinamiche dell'attentato a quegli inetti della scientifica.**

**SH**

**E tu devi essere all'ambulatorio tra un'ora.**

**SH**

John si sedette a far colazione, buttando giù una veloce lista della spesa. Chissà se Katie era di turno quel giorno?

In quel momento arrivò un nuovo messaggio sul cellulare:

**Non provarci con la nuova cassiera di Tesco.**

**SH**

Il tè andò di traverso al povero dottore. Avrebbe potuto vivere assieme a Sherlock per cent'anni, ma non si sarebbe mai abituato del tutto all'acutezza delle sue capacità deduttive, specie quando esercitate a distanza. E, in tutta sincerità, quella era una cosa che non gli era mancata moltissimo durante la sua assenza.

**Come diavolo fai a sapere di Katie? Mi hai fatto controllare con l'aiuto delle telecamere di Mycroft?**

**JW**

Buttò lì il messaggio a mo' di vendetta, certo che l'accenno al fratello l'avrebbe punto sul vivo.

Infatti la piccata risposta non tardò ad arrivare:

**Non cercare di fare l'idiota a tutti i costi, John. Ti riesce già fin troppo bene quando lo sei al naturale.**

**SH**

John scrisse e cancellò un messaggio di replica diverse volte, poi decise di non rispondere, perché quello era troppo! Passassero pure le continue irruzioni di Sherlock ai suoi appuntamenti per trascinarlo su qualche scena del crimine, ma che mettesse becco pure sulle ragazze che puntava ancor prima di uscirci una volta era intollerabile.

E se prima aveva solo una vaga intenzione di invitare Katie a cena, ora l'avrebbe fatto di sicuro.

 

* * * * *

 

Quel tardo pomeriggio, quando si mise in fila da Tesco per pagare gli acquisti aveva già in mente la frase giusta per rompere il ghiaccio con la ragazza. Dentro di sé sorrise gongolante: se nell'esercito era soprannominato "Watson tre continenti" c'era una valida ragione.

L'anziana donna davanti a lui ci mise un'eternità a poggiare la spesa sul nastro trasportatore e poi perse altri dieci minuti a ricontrollare lo scontrino. Quando finalmente fu il suo turno, John si sporse verso Katie, sul volto quello che voleva essere un sorriso complice "Menomale, temevo che la signora volesse passare la notte qua."

La ragazza si mosse nervosa sullo sgabello e farfugliò "Uhm... se-se ha fretta ci sono le casse automatiche."

Ma che dolce! Era anche timida.

"Oh no, odio quegli aggeggi infernali, finisco sempre per litigarci. - fece una pausa studiata - E poi non si può invitare a cena una cassa automatica."

Insomma, gli sembrava di essere stato carino e garbato, per nulla volgare, per questo ci restò di sale quando la timida Katie si attaccò al microfono della cassa chiamando a gran voce la sicurezza.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Equivoco chiarito.**

**MH**

Sintetico nelle comunicazioni così come lo era nei rapporti umani suo fratello.

Ovviamente a Sherlock non sfuggì il messaggio sottointeso _"Mi devi un favore"_ e gli era altrettanto ovvio che Mycroft lo avrebbe preteso alla prima occasione.

Il detective sistemò il cellulare sul tavolino accanto al divano e congiunse le mani sotto il mento: pazienza, John valeva bene un caso di suo fratello.

Venti minuti più tardi il portone di casa sbatté con furia e i passi di John rimbombarono pesanti sui gradini: rabbia. No, frustrazione, si corresse. Comprensibile, viste le aspettative iniziali del suo amico e come invece si era conclusa la vicenda.

Un movimento involontario gli arricciò un angolo della bocca e l'attimo dopo Sherlock batté le ciglia: una parte di lui era contenta del due di picche rimediato dal suo migliore amico, lo era sempre quando una storia romantica di John scoppiava, come lui aveva previsto, in una bolla di sapone.

Contrasse appena le sopracciglia in un moto di fastidio: no, contento non era un termine accurato. Sollevato. Sì, era sollevato, perché così John poteva dedicarsi a tempo pieno a risolvere crimini assieme a lui e a scriverne sul blog.

A lui quella vita bastava per sentirsi completamente realizzato, perché a John no? Doveva approfondire l'argomento.

John entrò in casa, aprì il frigo constatandone il vuoto cosmico e sospirò "Ordino qualcosa da Angelo, stasera non sono proprio dell'umore adatto per mettermi ai fornelli."

"L'ex ragazzo di Katie la perseguitava: ha dovuto far emettere dal Tribunale un ordine restrittivo per stalking, per questo ha reagito a quel modo. Non è timida, ha i nervi scossi ed è estremamente diffidente nei confronti degli uomini, senza contare che si porta dietro dall'infanzia un irrisolto complesso paterno." disse Sherlock, senza abbandonare la posizione meditativa sul divano.

In un attimo John gli fu accanto "Sherlock, ti spiacerebbe spiegarti?" chiese, le braccia sui fianchi e un'espressione stralunata sul volto.

"Sono stato in quel Tesco tre giorni fa e ho osservato la ragazza: gentile e sorridente con le clienti, le guarda in faccia e non ha problemi ad intrattenere una conversazione. Al contrario quando serve un uomo siede rigida sullo sgabello, non alza mai gli occhi e riduce lo scambio di parole al minimo indispensabile. Ha paura degli uomini e non vuole contatti con loro: brutta esperienza vissuta da poco. Dalla borsa aperta che tiene accanto a sé spunta l'ordine di restrizione del tribunale nei confronti di un certo Eric Jonas, classe '83. Dato che il cognome di Katie è Nelson difficilmente è un parente, molto probabile che sia un ex fidanzato.

Veste in modo curato e molto femminile, ma porta un orologio da polso che stona con il resto dell'abbigliamento: non l'ha comprato lei, è un regalo. Il modello è unisex, non da donna, l'ha scelto un uomo: una donna non avrebbe sbagliato nella scelta del modello. Il cinturino è consunto, il vetro e la cassa sono rigati: l'orologio è vecchio. Vista la giovane età della ragazza ci sono poche alternative al fatto che sia un regalo del padre. Perché lo indossa, per affetto? No, se fosse così avrebbe regolarmente cambiato il cinturino e ne avrebbe avuto più cura. No, l'orologio è uno dei pochi regali del padre, una delle poche volte in cui Katie è stata premiata per qualcosa. Katie sa di non poter avere le lodi paterne, non spesso quanto vorrebbe, e quindi non riesce a separarsi da quel cimelio."

Al termine di quella deduzione-fiume, John si lasciò cadere su una sedia con uno sguardo stupefatto.

"Che c'è? Ho sbagliato qualcosa secondo te?" chiese Sherlock aprendo gli occhi.

"No, no. - lo rassicurò John scuotendo il capo - E' solo che non ero più abituato ad ascoltarti: sei strabiliante, come sempre."

"Lo so." Stupire John e guadagnarsi uno dei suoi complimenti schietti e genuini era bello quasi quanto risolvere un crimine intricato.

"Però come hai fatto a capire che ero interessato a quella ragazza?"

"Ovvio. Sei sempre andato a fare la spesa una volta a settimana con una lista completa. Nell'ultimo periodo sei passato da una a tre visite settimanali e compri di volta in volta solo lo stretto indispensabile: evidentemente c'è qualcosa che ti interessa in quel supermercato. Non ci sono particolari offerte in corso sui prodotti, ma il mese scorso è stata assunta questa nuova commessa: è lei che ti interessa. O dovrei dire 'interessava'."

Su Katie Nelson si poteva infatti mettere una bella pietra tombale.

John si grattò la nuca imbarazzato "Già, se mi vede avvicinarmi ancora al supermercato mi ritrovo anch'io con un ordine di restrizione; per fortuna è intervenuto di corsa il direttore a dire che era tutto a posto, perché la guardia giurata voleva chiamare la polizia. Ah, non potrò più a metter piede lì dentro."

"Costcutter [1] ha dei prezzi più bassi." disse placidamente il detective.

"Però se sapevi tutte queste cose avresti potuto parlarmene ed evitarmi la figuraccia!" borbottò il dottore.

"L'ho fatto."

"Ti riferisci al messaggio di stamattina? Quello per te è parlare?" alzò gli occhi al cielo, pregando che qualche divinità pagana gli donasse calma e pazienza.

"Non avevo tempo né modo di spiegartelo nei dettagli, ti sarebbe bastato fidarti di me invece di fare di testa tua." rispose il detective con tono piccato.

"Un tempo forse, ma dopo quello che hai fatto..." le parole gli sfuggirono dalle labbra prima che John potesse fermarle e tra loro calò il silenzio.

A volte non riusciva ad impedirsi di rinfacciargli ancora la sua finta morte. Ora sapeva di Moriarty e delle sue minacce, sapeva di Moran e di come Holmes avesse continuato a proteggerlo da lontano, aveva capito e lo aveva perdonato. Quasi del tutto, almeno: ogni tanto, come in quel momento, sputava fuori brandelli di fiele perché, dio, erano stati tre anni orribili per lui.

Accadeva meno spesso dei primi tempi, quando non perdeva occasione di rinfacciare a Sherlock qualunque cosa potesse, ma ogni tanto capitava ancora: la ferita nel suo animo era profonda e guariva lentamente.

Sherlock sembrava indifferente alla sua ultima osservazione, sdraiato sul divano ad occhi chiusi. Accettava sempre così, in silenzio, il veleno di John, come se nulla potesse toccarlo. _"Eppure tu sai che non è così, sai che ha un cuore, l'hai toccato con mano più di una volta. E un cuore può essere ferito."_

John si passò una mano sugli occhi "Scusa Sherlock." mormorò.

"Non hai ragione di scusarti."

"E invece sì. - sospirò - Sono solo irritato per quanto successo al supermercato. Facciamo così, la prossima volta che adocchio una ragazza, te la faccio vedere e tu mi dici se è problematica o meno, d'accordo?" scherzò così, cercando di alleggerire l'atmosfera.

"Tutte le relazioni sentimentali sono problematiche, John, te l'ho detto più volte. Ti risparmieresti un sacco di fastidi se ne facessi a meno del tutto." osservò l'altro con voce piatta.

Il dottore rise, incrociando le braccia sul petto "Può essere, peccato non ricordi di aver fatto voto di castità."

Sherlock sollevò leggermente la testa dal cuscino e i suoi occhi grigi fissarono curiosi quelli di John "Il sesso è così importante per le persone comuni?"

John restò un attimo imbambolato senza riuscire a proferire parola: sembrava così strana la parola 'sesso' pronunciata da quelle labbra. Il cuore accelerò i battiti e si innervosì: se tra loro due era Sherlock quello vergine, perché era lui a sentirsi impacciato come un adolescente? Deglutì rumorosamente e rispose "Certo che è importante."

"Mmh - Sherlock tornò a chiudere gli occhi, riflettendo - Ovviamente non me la sento di consigliarti le prostitute: oltre ad essere illegali, non devo di certo illustrare a un medico le conseguenze igienico-sanitarie di questo tipo di rapporti. Non ti è sufficiente la masturbazione per raggiungere l'orgasmo?" chiese con tono tranquillo.

John boccheggiò, a corto d'aria "S-Sherlock, come ti salta in mente di parlare di certe cose come se nulla fosse?"

Il detective si strinse nelle spalle, stupito "Sto solo cercando di aiutarti con il tuo problema. Non va bene?"

 _"Ignora completamente come sia il sesso, per questo ne parla in modo asettico, quasi fosse un trattato di geologia. Ma se solo immaginasse..."_ C'era qualcosa di affascinante in quell'atteggiamento ignaro e virginale del suo coinquilino, ma prima che il suo corpo potesse registrare l'aumento della temperatura e della sudorazione, la sua mente ripescò quella litania che ripeteva sempre a chi li scambiava per una coppia _"Non sono gay",_ e poi gli fece gentilmente notare che Sherlock aspettava una sua risposta. "Non-non è che non va bene - si schiarì la voce - però è un argomento molto personale e..."

"Ma tu sei un medico. - lo interruppe il detective in tono pratico - Cosa fai se viene da te un paziente con problemi erettili, ti imbarazzi?"

"Qui non siamo nel mio ambulatorio e tu, grazie a dio, non sei un mio paziente." borbottò John coprendosi gli occhi. E aveva pensato che la scena vissuta quella stessa mattina fosse surreale. Tutto sommato si considerava una persona disinvolta ed era sua ferma convinzione che nella sessualità non ci fosse nulla di cui vergognarsi, ma quella conversazione lo stava mettendo a disagio come non mai.

 _"E' l'idea di Sherlock e del sesso. Insieme. Di Sherlock che fa sesso."_ si disse. E poi basta, okay, grazie, aveva afferrato il concetto.

"E comunque non cerco solo il sesso: mi piacerebbe una vera e propria relazione, qualcuno accanto con cui parlare, essere complici, sostenersi a vicenda. A volte penso che per essere contento mi basterebbe restare seduto sul divano a guardare un film con accanto la persona che amo."

Di nuovo gli occhi di Sherlock lo stavano studiando intensamente; John poteva intuire il lavorio febbrile della sua mente dietro quelle iridi di ghiaccio e si sentì nudo ed esposto sotto al loro esame. Salutò con entusiasmo lo squillo del campanello che annunciava l'arrivo del fattorino di Angelo con la loro cena, proprio nel momento in cui Sherlock stava per aprire bocca di nuovo.

Pochi minuti dopo, di fronte a due porzioni di lasagne [2] la bizzarra conversazione di prima sembrava dimenticata. Sherlock mangiava di malavoglia, come sempre, e spediva di quando in quando messaggi a Lestrade.

"Come vanno le indagini?" chiese John.

"Il caso è risolto, restano solo dei tediosi cavilli legali con cui Scotland Yard ritiene sia giusto annoiarmi."

"Ti va di raccontarmelo?"

"Coinvolge personalità di spicco e non puoi scriverne sul blog. A me personalmente non importa nulla, ma il mio caro fratellino lo oscurerebbe alla velocità della luce." [3]

"Tranquillo, non lo farò. Ma sono curioso di sapere come hai fatto, sembrava una vicenda intricata."

Il viso di Sherlock si illuminò, si sporse verso John intrecciando le mani sotto al mento e iniziò a raccontare "Il tubo bomba e il messaggi di rivendicazione sono stati solo un intelligente diversivo per depistare le indagini e permettere al colpevole di dedicarsi indisturbato al suo vero obiettivo. Ciò che mi ha fatto sospettare che in realtà ci fosse sotto dell'altro è stato..."

John lo ascoltò con attenzione, interrompendolo di tanto in tanto per qualche osservazione: in quegli anni gli era mancato da morire parlare con Sherlock e adesso l'avrebbe fatto per ore.

Solo non di certi argomenti.

I suoi casi andavano più che bene.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Costcutter è un'altra catena di supermercati inglese.
> 
> [2] Mi faceva un po' strano fargli mangiare un piatto italiano, ma Angelo gestisce un ristorante italiano e in molte fanfiction inglesi le autrici non si fanno problemi con lasagne o spaghetti, quindi suppongo sia credibile.
> 
> [3] Ispirato dal canone: Watson dice più volte che spesso Holmes si occupava di casi delicati o che coinvolgevano personalità di tale importanza da non poterne far menzione nei suoi racconti.
> 
> Uhm, una cosa che non so se è chiara di questo capitolo (ma probabilmente non lo è): è stato Mycroft, su richiesta di Sherlock, a intervenire col direttore del supermercato perché John non avesse rogne.


	3. Capitolo 3

Non si poteva dire che la signora Hudson non prendesse sul serio le pulizie di primavera, dato che aveva minacciato i suoi inquilini di non mettere più piede nell'appartamento finché non gli avessero restituito una parvenza di ordine. Questi significava niente più colazione pronta al mattino, o torte, o quel delizioso roast-beef in crosta di sale.

Né le si poteva dar torto, povera donna: Sherlock stava pian piano trasformando il salotto nel ripostiglio di un rigattiere, con il suo materiale stipato in ogni dove.

Già, il geniale consulente investigativo era il principale se non unico responsabile di quel regno del caos che si era venuto a creare, e adesso dov'era il signorino? si chiese retoricamente John, legando stretta una pila di giornali da buttare. Prima aveva dato di matto dicendo che il soggiorno non era in disordine, era solo 'diversamente ordinato' e lui sapeva ritrovare tutto senza problemi, poi aveva sentenziato che le pulizie erano troppo ordinarie per la sua mente superiore ed era andato al Barts da Molly per controllare l'evoluzione di un esperimento che prevedeva l'uso di diverticoli umani.

E così il dottore aveva passato la mattinata a catalogare, dividere, spolverare, cestinare. Spostando una sedia, urtò una scatola poggiata in equilibrio precario sul termosifone, che cadde a terra rovesciando tutto il contenuto sul pavimento, vanificando il lavoro dell'ultima ora. Snocciolò le migliori imprecazioni apprese in anni di servizio militare e fissò le novelle carte con odio, sperando che prendessero fuoco per autocombustione. Quando ciò non avvenne si sedette per terra nel tentativo di riordinarle.

Non aveva mai aperto quel contenitore che Sherlock aveva portato con sé dopo il suo ritorno. C'erano faldoni di documenti per lo più in lingua straniera (riconobbe tedesco, rumeno, turco e probabilmente armeno) e dossier su numerose persone dalla faccia poco raccomandabile, a giudicare dalle fotografie segnaletiche _"Oggi probabilmente tutte morte, se gli uomini di Mycroft non hanno perso smalto."_

Da una piccola scatola di legno per sigari erano fuoriusciti fotografie e passaporti, tutti autentici ad una prima occhiata. Uno era di un certo Roger Ackroyd [1], un ragazzo americano di venticinque anni dai capelli rossi mossi, un altro di un distinto signore francese di nome Pascal Tournier con capelli lisci e biondi, un altro ancora di un suo connazionale, Damian Wright, moro e con i baffi.

Le foto ritraevano questi signori in compagnia di alcuni degli uomini dei dossier: al tavolino di un bar affacciato su Piata Unirii [2], durante una cena d'affari in locale dall'aspetto mediterraneo, intenti in una discussione animata davanti al Museo di Cipro a Nicosia.

John si portò passaporti e fotografie davanti al naso e sgranò gli occhi "Ma è sempre Sherlock." esclamò stupefatto.

Era dunque quella la vita che il suo amico aveva condotto in quei tre anni, lontano da Londra? Cambiando identità di continuo, stanando ed inseguendo criminali, passando da un Paese ad un altro?

Con un vago senso di disagio alla bocca dello stomaco passò le dita sulle fotografie, cercando di studiare l'espressione del detective e di indovinarne lo stato d'animo, ma scoprì che gli era impossibile. In quelle foto recitava una parte ad uso e consumo del suo interlocutore: Roger aveva l'aria furba e scanzonata dell'avventuriero, mentre Pascal era l'emblema dell'uomo d'affari. Ma su Sherlock non si poteva dedurre nulla: se fosse soddisfatto di quella vita, se si divertisse o...

"Trovato qualcosa di interessante?" chiese l'interessato, materializzandosi dal nulla alle sue spalle. Per lo spavento John urlò, lanciando le foto in aria, per poi portare una mano sul petto, all'altezza del suo cuore impazzito "Per l'amor del cielo, Sherlock! Un altro colpo così e ci resto secco."

Il detective si limitò a regalargli un sorriso storto, poi spostò lo sguardo sui documenti e John prese a balbettare come un ragazzino sorpreso dalla mamma con una copia di Playboy "La-la scatola si è rovesciata e... n-non volevo ficcare il naso."

"Non c'è problema, non è materiale riservato. - lo tranquillizzò Sherlock, scivolando sul pavimento di fianco a lui - Se lo fosse sarebbe a casa di mio fratello."

John raccolse passaporti e fotografie e fece per riporle al loro posto. Guardò quella di Damian e poi si voltò verso Sherlock, provando di nuovo uno sgradevole senso di straniamento "Sai, ho fatto fatica a riconoscerti in queste foto: non sembri tu."

"Lo scopo di un travestimento è questo, John." rispose l'altro, inarcando un sopracciglio. Non era ovvio?

"Lo so. - espirò forte dal naso - E' solo che queste immagini sembrano appartenere ad altre persone, altre vite che io non conosco." Ecco il perché di quel senso di malessere: si sentiva escluso, all'oscuro di una parte importante della sua vita, come se in quei tre anni Sherlock si fosse allontanato da lui, comune medico militare in congedo, in maniera irrimediabile. Perché di sicuro quella doveva essere stata un'avventura importante per il detective, probabilmente la migliore della sua vita, giusto?

"No." disse Sherlock, inscatolando disordinatamente quel materiale e per un istante John temette di aver parlato ad alta voce, ma l'altro proseguì "Queste sono state solo coperture, identità fittizie, non c'è nulla di vero dietro a questi nomi. Possiamo anche distruggere i passaporti, non mi servono più."

"Perché sono identità bruciate?"

"In parte."

John aggrottò la fronte a quella risposta sibillina e Sherlock sorrise "Non ho intenzione di lasciare Londra di nuovo. Questa città e i suoi crimini sono molto più interessanti di tutti questi posti messi assieme. - allungò una gamba a scalciare con disprezzo lo scatolone - E i criminali che ho incontrato? Tutti uguali, con poco cervello, avidi, interessati solo a soldi, armi e droga; così ordinari, prevedibili, noiosi! Senza contare che ho dovuto più volte collaborare con mio fratello ed i suoi amici della CIA: è un'esperienza che non intendo ripetere." disse con una smorfia di disgusto che fece ridacchiare il dottore.

"Chissà perché, ma credo che il sentimento sia reciproco."

"Probabile. Ad ogni modo ho finito di giocare a fare la spia, non era divertente - guardò John negli occhi - e qui a Londra c'è tutto quello di cui ho bisogno."

John fu catturato da quello sguardo limpido e capì che c'era.

Nel mondo di Sherlock, tra le poche cose che riteneva importanti, lui c'era. La brutta sensazione di distanza da lui provata poco prima fu spazzata via da un'altra emozione del tutto diversa e che assomigliava tanto alle vertigini. Non del tutto spiacevole, forse solo un po' troppo intensa, ecco.

Adesso basta, però: dovevano distogliere gli occhi, entrambi, o quella cosa, cioè loro due seduti sul pavimento con le spalle che si toccavano, a guardarsi negli occhi, rischiava di assomigliare a qualcosa che non era.

_"Sei ridicolo! Riprenditi immediatamente John Hamish Watson."_ si rimproverò mentalmente l'ex-soldato: Sherlock non conosceva il concetto di spazio personale, non era la prima volta che stavano così vicini e non c'era nulla di diverso dalle altre volte. Nulla. _"E non sono gay."_ ripeté a se stesso come un mantra.

Afferrò alla cieca una foto che ritraeva Sherlock come Roger Ackroyd e gliela mise sotto il naso, interrompendo finalmente il contatto visivo e quell'atmosfera tesa "Hai ripreso a fumare." lo rimproverò con una baldanza uscita chissà dove.

"Era solo per la parte." scherzò l'altro, regalandogli una delle sue occhiate smaliziate.

"Sì, come no. Ma ora guai a te se ti trovo con una sigaretta in bocca." gli puntò l'indice contro.

"Oh, non ne avrò bisogno, almeno per un po'. - Sherlock si sporse verso di lui con un lampo di eccitazione negli occhi - John? Ti va di fare una cosa con me stasera?"

La mente del dottore fu attraversata da una serie di immagini che non avevano alcun diritto di stare lì e riuscì a malapena ad articolare un "Co-come, scusa?" sentendo la lingua pesante come se fosse stata anestetizzata e poi cucita al palato. Non poteva intendere... no, vero? Non quel sociopatico vergine. Doveva esserci un'altra spiegazione. E perché la temperatura nella stanza si era appena alzata di dieci gradi?

Il sorriso di Sherlock si allargò a dismisura "Dimmi John, che cos'hanno in comune la serratura di una porta, tre cestini dei rifiuti e una macchina falciatrice Honda?"

L'assurdità di quella domanda fu tale da riscuotere John dal suo torpore. Batté più volte le palpebre "Che razza di assurdità vai blaterando?"

"Assurdo. Così sembrerebbe, vero? Sono tutti oggetti rubati da Highbury Field [3] questa settimana. Apparentemente non hanno nulla in comune tra loro e questi sembrano più atti di vandalismo che veri e propri furti - il detective prese a gesticolare - ma dietro si nasconde un ben preciso piano criminale che nessuno ha notato." concluse, eccitato come un ragazzino in sala giochi.

"Oh." esalò John, ora decisamente più calmo. Come volevasi dimostrare c'era una spiegazione del tutto logica a quella frase ambigua, che poi era ambigua solo nella sua testa da idiota, non in quella del consulente investigativo sposato con il suo lavoro.

Sherlock non voleva mettere in bocca un bel niente per sostituire le sigarette.

Niente.

"John, stai bene?" chiese Sherlock, inclinando la testa da un lato.

"Sì, sì, benissimo. - rispose precipitosamente - Sono solo un po' accaldato per le pulizie. Cosa dicevi di questi ladri?"

Meglio cambiare argomento, e di corsa.

Il consulente investigativo balzò in piedi e si mise a camminare avanti e indietro per il soggiorno "Mirano ad alcune opere della collezione Estorick [4], forse 'La mano del violinista' di Balla e 'Il ritratto di Francois Brabander' di Modigliani. Sono quasi certo che agiranno questa sera e dobbiamo coglierli sul fatto."

"Avvisiamo Lestrade?"

L'altro lo guardò con disgusto "Perché non Anderson? Così mandiamo tutto all'aria. No, non se ne parla. E poi al momento vedo solo il loro schema, so come agiranno e cosa vogliono, ma non ho prove e non conosco la loro identità: non è sufficiente per smuovere la polizia. Ora senti cosa faremo..."

John ascoltava attento la spiegazione dell'amico, già intravedeva l'avventura che li aspettava "Porto la pistola." disse, e il suo coinquilino annuì, negli occhi quel particolare brillio che aveva quando andava a caccia di criminali e che, John ne era sicuro, era anche nei suoi.

Inutile negarlo: erano entrambi due drogati di quella vita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE
> 
> [1] Omaggio a "L'assassinio di Roger Ackroyd" (conosciuto anche come "Dalle nove alle dieci") di Agatha Christie.
> 
> [2] Una delle piazze principali di Bucarest.
> 
> [3] Un parco nel quartiere di Islington a Londra.
> 
> [4] Collezione di arte moderna ospitata in una villa georgiana che affaccia su Canonbury Squadre, sempre nel quartiere di Islington. Comprende numerose opere di artisti italiani, tra cui le due che ho citato.
> 
> Le informazioni su Londra, Islington e la galleria d'arte le ho prese dal meraviglioso sito Londraweb.com.


	4. Capitolo 4

"Vai Sherlock, ti copro io!" urlò John, sparando un intero caricatore della sua Browning contro i malviventi. Nessuna gentilezza contro chi li stava bersagliando di colpi con un FN FAL. [1]

"No!"

"E' UN ORDINE, MUOVITI!" ruggì, spingendolo via con violenza. Ricaricò l'arma e offrì un efficace fuoco di copertura al compagno, poi si ritirò dietro l'angolo di un edificio facendo sfogare quegli esagitati; quando sentì l'inconfondibile rumore del fucile che si inceppava, ringraziò la sua buona stella e sparò di nuovo in direzione dei loro avversari, poi si diede alla fuga anche lui.

All'altezza di un vicolo stretto e buio, qualcuno lo strattonò per un braccio, tirandolo verso di sé "John, sono io." bisbigliò Sherlock prima che l'ex-militare lo mandasse al tappeto.

"Sbaglio o ti avevo detto di scappare?" gli sibilò a denti stretti.

"E io ti ho detto che non l'avrei fatto." rispose lui con un sorriso dei suoi.

"Se non ti ammazzano quegli esagitati, lo faccio io, giuro!"

"Non è il caso di litigare ora." tagliò corto il detective.

Udirono un rumore di passi di corsa in avvicinamento e John cercò di pensare ad una strategia difensiva, ma Sherlock lo spinse precipitosamente verso una porticina in ferro, tirò fuori dalla tasca un grimaldello e fece scattare la serratura con una facilità tale da far pensare che avesse usato la chiave e non uno strumento da scasso. Entrarono, richiusero silenziosamente la porta e scesero i pochi gradini di un piccolo seminterrato, illuminato scarsamente dalla luce dei lampioni che filtrava attraverso due finestrelle lerce poste al livello della strada.

John si piegò in avanti, appoggiandosi al muro sotto le finestre per riprendere fiato "Cristo, non ho più l'età per queste cose."

Sherlock si avvicinò per sincerarsi delle sue condizioni "John, sei ferito?" Non si curò affatto di nascondere la preoccupazione nella sua voce o forse, semplicemente, non ci riusciva.

"Sto bene. Sto per sputare polmoni e milza, ma sto bene." lo rassicurò lui agitando una mano nell'aria.

L'espressione tirata del detective si mutò in un sorriso di sollievo "Non fare il modesto, Rambo."

"Ha parlato Alexandre Jacob [2]. Hai aperto quella serratura con la maestria di uno scassinatore professionista." ribatté John.

"Lo so, ho sempre pensato che sarei stato un eccellente criminale." [3]

"Oh dio, che pensiero terrificante." gemette il dottore in tono scherzoso, non riuscendo a trattenere una risatina isterica, dovuta alla scarica di adrenalina. Avevano appena avuto uno scontro a fuoco con una banda di ladri dal grilletto facile rischiando di finire crivellati di colpi sull'asfalto e in questo non c'era nulla di divertente, eppure in quei momenti, che vivendo accanto al detective non scarseggiavano, John si sentiva più vivo che mai. Vide Sherlock mordersi le labbra nel tentativo di restare serio, ma durò poco ed eccola lì, la coppia di idioti che ridacchiava insensatamente.

Tuttavia John si lasciò andare un po' troppo e la sua risata rimbombò rumorosa nello scantinato vuoto.

"Shh, John! - lo rimproverò Sherlock - Ci stanno ancora cercando." e senza preavviso premette la mano sulla sua bocca semiaperta. D'istinto John chiuse di scatto le labbra, finendo per catturare un lembo della pelle di Sherlock.  Sentiva il proprio respiro raccogliersi nell'incavo tra l'indice e il pollice della mano dell'altro e percepiva ogni dettaglio delle sue dita sottili: la presa salda, le nocche sporgenti, le punte dei polpastrelli leggermente inspessite dall'uso del violino. Pollice e indice premevano sugli zigomi, il mignolo contro la mandibola, tutta la mano di Sherlock emanava un calore inaspettato e d'improvviso John si scoprì ipersensibile a quel contatto fisico, quasi gli stesse bruciando la pelle. Mugolò e mosse la testa per protestare, ma il detective non se ne accorse e sentendo dei rumori dalla strada, si avvicinò ancora di più a John.

Era una serata tiepida di metà aprile e Sherlock era uscito senza sciarpa, così ora il suo lungo collo pallido si offriva alla vista di John, permettendogli di coglierne ogni dettaglio: due rughe sottili parallele tra loro, i tendini tesi, tre nei leggeri in fila sul lato sinistro ed uno più scuro su quello destro, il pomo d'adamo piccolo ed elegante. Era bello come un'opera d'arte e, ci scommetteva, doveva essere buono da morire sotto la lingua.

Provò a deglutire, ma aveva la gola secca come carta vetrata ed era perfettamente consapevole che non era per colpa della corsa di poco prima. Stava fantasticando di leccare il collo del suo migliore amico e il pensiero lo gettò nel panico.

Abbassò gliocchi, ma per sua sfortuna i primi due bottoni della camicia viola di Sherlock si erano slacciati, mettendo a nudo le clavicole sporgenti e la piccola concavità dove le due ossa si incontravano, che sembrava disegnata apposta per appoggiarci le labbra e succhiare, succhiare con forza fino a lasciarci un segno rosso. Tutta quella pelle bianchissima, leggermente sudata, illuminata dai neon azzurrini dei lampioni sembrava risplendere, invitava al tocco per saggiarne la morbidezza, chiedeva di essere liberata dall'abbraccio stretto della seta. Le mani di John artigliarono con forza la stoffa della propria giacca, per impedire la realizzazione di quel folle progetto.

Nel disperato tentativo di recuperare il controllo dei suoi pensieri alzò lo sguardo verso il viso di Sherlock, completando così la serie di pessime idee maturate negli ultimi minuti. I riccioli neri scarmigliati gli coprivano l'orecchio e John si chiese come sarebbe stato soffiarci sopra, vederli sollevare per poi ricadere al loro posto morbidi e disordinati, oppure affondarci il naso ed inebriarsi del profumo del suo shampoo. Era una fortuna che avesse la bocca tappata.

Ignaro della sua condizione, Sherlock aveva tenuto d'occhio la strada dalla finestrella sopra le loro teste. Attese qualche minuto e poi si alzò in punta di piedi per controllare che effettivamente il vicolo fosse sgombro, usando John come sostegno.

Il dottore osservò atterrito il corpo del suo coinquilino appoggiarsi completamente al suo e, dannazione, nonostante gli strati di vestiario, gli sembrava che fossero entrambi nudi, pelle su pelle. Quell'immagine mentale gli diede il colpo di grazia e John si ritrovò a dover fare i conti con una mezza erezione. Nonostante il solido muro di cemento alle sue spalle, cercò di appiattirsi disperatamente contro la parete prima che Sherlock si accorgesse del suo stato. Desiderava poterci passare attraverso come un X man e fuggire da lì il più in fretta possibile.

Sentendolo agitarsi sotto di sé, Sherlock parve ricordarsi di lui all'improvviso e tolse la mano dalla sua bocca. "Scusa."

Appena libero, John scivolò di lato, sperando di non risultare troppo precipitoso nel mettere una distanza di sicurezza tra lui e l'amico "Via libera?" chiese, lasciando che il sussurro mascherasse la sua voce malferma.

In lontananza si udirono le sirene delle forze dell'ordine in rapido avvicinamento "Sì, di sicuro se la sono data a gambe."

"Bene. Andiamocene anche noi." disse secco, uscendo da lì in tutta fretta.

 

Sherlock invece si trattenne ancora un attimo a guardare il palmo della sua mano: realizzò che dove era stato premuto contro la bocca di John era umido e caldo.

Strinse il pugno, come a voler catturare ogni sfumatura di quel tepore, assorbirlo attraverso i pori della pelle e trattenerlo dentro di sé. Sentiva ancora il fiato di John soffiare su di lui e la sua pelle con appena un accenno di crescita di barba sotto le dita. Non si disturbò nemmeno a mentire a se stesso dicendosi che quella che provava era una mera curiosità scientifica. Ciò che stava provando era solo John.

Normalmente non amava il contatto fisico, fin da piccolo si infastidiva facilmente per le smancerie di sua mamma o se qualche parente idiota gli arruffava i capelli, nemmeno stesse accarezzando un cane.

Ma quello con John era piacevole: l'ennesima sfumatura che rendeva il dottore così interessante ed insolito ai suoi occhi. Toccarlo, farsi toccare, annullare le distanze imposte da secoli di convenzioni sociali era stato del tutto naturale fin dal primo giorno.

Eppure Sherlock percepiva che il contatto di poco prima era stato diverso da tutti gli altri che c'erano stati tra loro perché il calore di John non accennava a voler abbandonare il palmo della sua mano.

"Sherlock? Vogliamo andare?" John era tornato indietro e ora lo stava fissando con aria perplessa in cima ai gradini.

"Arrivo."

 

Durante il viaggio in taxi verso casa restarono silenziosi e i tentativi di conversazione da parte del tassista caddero nel vuoto.

Dopo avergli augurato precipitosamente la buonanotte, John si buttò sul letto, rannicchiandosi sotto le coperte, ma si rifiutò di dare soddisfazione alla sua erezione che ancora pulsava nei pantaloni, troppo spaventato dal corso che avrebbero preso i suoi pensieri in preda all'estasi _"Labbra e denti su quel collo da cigno e mani aggrovigliate nei suoi riccioli neri."_

Non aveva alcuna voglia di guardare dentro di sé, di analizzare i suoi pensieri, desiderava solo diventare cieco e sordo e dimenticare quella nottata.

_"Non sono gay. Non sono gay, ho solo bisogno di trovarmi una ragazza."_ pensò disperato, cedendo lentamente ad un sonno superficiale ed agitato.

Sherlock, dal canto suo, suonò il violino fino alla tre di notte, quando una esasperata signora Turner andò a protestare con la loro padrona di casa.

 

Il giorno successivo i giornali riportavano in prima pagina il fallito tentativo di furto alla collezione d'arte Estorick e Lestrade irruppe nel loro appartamento con la scusa dell'ennesima retata antidroga, ma non trovò alcuna prova che li legasse ai fatti della notte precedente.

Passando di fianco a John, Sherlock mormorò "Menomale che li abbiamo distrutti sul serio quei passaporti."

John annuì da dietro la sua tazza di tè. Notò con sollievo che la mattina, alla luce del giorno, la vicinanza con Sherlock non gli provocava ulteriori _disturbi_ ed era perfettamente in grado di comportarsi come se nulla fosse successo.

Anzi, si sentiva ridicolo per l'agitazione di cui era stato preda la notte precedente.

_"L'adrenalina ti ha tolto lucidità."_

Sì, ecco: si era trattato di adrenalina. Tutto qua, si ripeté più volte in una sorta di training autogeno.

Adrenalina. Suonava bene, come un alibi.

Tuttavia si ripromise di non incantarsi troppo spesso a guardare il collo di Sherlock.

D'accordo, era stata solo adrenalina, ma meglio non indurre la mente in tentazione.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Il FN FAL è un fucile da assalto automatico di fabbricazione belga, in dotazione agli eserciti ma reperibile anche dai civile. L'ho scelto dopo lunga e interessante discussione su "Sherlockians Anonimi" sull'inceppamento delle armi, perché pare che dia problemi in tal senso.  
> La Browning 9mm è l'arma in dotazione all'esercito britannico e anche se John è stato congedato, mi sono fatta l'idea che abbia tenuto la sua pistola.
> 
> [2] Alexandre Marius Jacob: anarchico e abilissimo scassinatore francese, ispirò lo scrittore Maurice Leblanc per il personaggio di Arsene Lupin.
> 
> [3] Dal canone di Doyle, L'avventura di Charles Augustus Milverton "I have always had an idea that I would have made a highly efficient criminal."


	5. Capitolo 5

Se nelle due settimane successive John poté accantonare con successo 'l'incidente dello scantinato', paradossalmente il merito fu proprio del suo sociopatico coinquilino, annoiato a morte per la mancanza di crimini interessanti, insopportabile e bizzoso.

Il dottore fu costretto ad una stretta sorveglianza per impedire che riprendesse a fumare o peggio, e non era certo in vena di apprezzamenti sul collo o su altre parti anatomiche del suo amico. Proprio quando la sua pazienza stava ormai per entrare in riserva, si presentò un intricato enigma che ebbe tutta l'attenzione del detective e permise al dottore di tirare il fiato.

Dopo pranzo Sherlock era balzato in piedi sul divano, urlando qualcosa a proposito di alcuni dvd pirata di 'Monsieur N' [1], aveva spedito una mail ed era uscito di corsa, così John aveva potuto finalmente passare un pomeriggio rilassante in compagnia de 'I costruttori di ponti' [2] e dell'immancabile tazza di tè; stava giusto per mettere il bollitore sul gas quando udì bussare sulla finestra della cucina.

Sulla scala antincendio stava una ragazza secca come un chiodo, piena di lentiggini, con un'assurda chioma crespa color carota trattenuta a stento da un caschetto da ciclista. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento dovuto all'inusuale locazione della donna (la gente normale usava il comodo portone verde per entrare nel palazzo), John la riconobbe: era Violet Smith [3].

Sherlock Holmes aveva una rete di senzatetto che controllavano per lui la città, conosceva writers, ricettatori e altri soggetti con una vita borderline tra legalità e mondo del crimine che ogni tanto bazzicavano il loro appartamento e che John, nei post del suo blog, aveva ribattezzato 'Gli irregolari di Baker Street'.

Tra di essi c'era Violet Smith, una hacker nascosta dietro l'apparenza innocua di una pony express. Estrosa e discretamente paranoica come tutti i pirati informatici, ma molto in gamba, visto che Sherlock la consultava con una certa assiduità. "Buongiorno Violet. Sai che abbiamo anche una porta?"

"Ciao doc. Troppe telecamere sulla strada. Sherl non c'è?" I modi della ragazza erano spicci e un po' rozzi, aveva il sorriso di chi vive sfidando l'autorità, però era simpatica e aveva un viso vispo e carino.

"No, Sherlock è ancora fuori."

"Oh - Violet si strinse nelle spalle - 'scolta, non ho molto tempo ora, ti lascio le informazioni che mi ha chiesto." Scarabocchiò un '69' su un pezzo di carta che appoggiò assieme a una pen drive sul portatile del detective "La password è sempre la stessa. E' inutile cambiarla, tanto me la indovina sempre."

"Sì, ne so qualcosa." ridacchiò John.

"Non ho ben capito di che si tratti, ma credo che ne tirerai fuori un bel racconto per il tuo blog."

"Segui il mio blog? Mi fa piacere."

"Oh sì! Leggere di voi due è uno spasso, siete una coppia grandiosa. E tu scrivi molto bene, sai doc? Potresti fare il romanziere, giuro. Finora il mio post preferito è quello dell'esame truccato." [4]

"Sì, è stato proprio... - John si bloccò con la tazza di tè davanti alla bocca aperta in un'espressione di stupore - Aspetta un attimo: quel file non è ancora pubblico."

"Via doc, per me non è un problema."

"Ho il miglior firewall sul mercato." protestò il blogger appoggiandosi al tavolo della cucina.

"Sì, senza dubbio. Ma io sono migliore ancora, altrimenti Sherl non mi consulterebbe. - rise lei, versandosi a sua volta una tazza di tè e prendendo posto di fianco a lui. - Oh, giuro che non ho fatto niente di illegale. Non sul tuo computer, almeno."

John alzò le mani "Basta così, non voglio sapere altro. Ti sei già messa d'accordo con Sherlock per il pagamento di quelle informazioni?"

"Sì, sì, siamo a posto. - bevve una lunga sorsata di tè e strinse gli occhi come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa - Ehi, ma se te vuoi offrirmi una cena, non mi offendo." buttò lì con un sorriso.

_"Perché no?"_ pensò John. Violet era esuberante, chiassosa e fisicamente non era il suo tipo, ma dopo aver subito per due settimane le vessazioni di uno Sherlock in preda alla noia, una serata fuori gli apparve allentante. "Ti piace la cucina indiana?"

"Uhm, non tanto. - la ragazza arricciò il naso - Giapponese?"

"Va bene. Stasera alle nove?"

"Andata."

"Se mi dici dove abiti passo a prenderti."

Violet gli diede l'indirizzo, poi saltò giù dal tavolo e uscì nuovamente dalla finestra, bisbigliando qualcosa sul fatto di voler far impazzire Mycroft a cercarla.

Sherlock rientrò un paio d'ore più tardi e mentre era ancora per le scale esclamò "Oh, Violet ha già trovato quelle informazioni, eccellente!"

"Come accidenti sai che è stata qui?" chiese John allibito. Adesso vedeva anche attraverso i muri?

"Djarum Black: credo sia l'unica persona in tutta Londra a fumare quelle sigarette ai chiodi di garofano. Molto leggero, ma c'è ancora l'odore aromatico nell'aria." [5]

"Io non sento nulla."

"Quindi oltre a non osservare, non annusi nemmeno." disse Sherlock, poi aprì il portatile, annuì alla vista del foglietto ed esaminò il contenuto della pen drive, digitando sulla tastiera ad una velocità tale da dare le vertigini.

"Ah ah, molto divertente." ribatté sarcastico l'altro, prima di accorgersi che il detective era già immerso nel suo mondo. "Fantastico. Sì, proprio come sospettavo. - mormorava seguendo il filo del suo ragionamento - Ringrazia Violet da parte mia stasera."

John si lisciò una piega della giacca davanti allo specchio "Non ti chiedo nemmeno da cosa l'hai dedotto. Ti ho preparato dell'arrosto, se hai fame."

Il detective aveva congiunto le mani davanti alle labbra e non diede segno di averlo sentito. Per un attimo John si sentì in colpa a lasciarlo a casa da solo, sapendo che probabilmente non si sarebbe mosso dal computer né avrebbe toccato cibo.

"E se non hai fame mangia lo stesso." sospirò, prima di uscire di casa.

 

La serata non aveva preso la piega che John pensava. Non che nutrisse grandi aspettative, ma gli erano bastati dieci minuti per comprendere che un ex medico militare ed una hacker avevano ben pochi punti di contatto. Così si erano ritrovati a parlare dell'unico argomento che li accomunava: Sherlock. Incredibile come riuscisse sempre a far capolino nei suoi appuntamenti, anche quando non si presentava di persona.

"... e ci rimasi di stucco quando Sherlock mi disse di avere una rete di informatori formata dai senzatetto della città."

Violet annuì "Sherl è una volpe: per i clochard i soldi sono un ottimo incentivo."

"E per te? Non ti paga per il tuo aiuto?"

"Non in denaro." rispose la ragazza con tranquillità, portando alla bocca un hosomaki [6].

La birra andò di traverso a John "Cosa?" chiese al termine di un convulso attacco di tosse.

"Tra di noi c'è questo accordo: io gli trovo informazioni, password, conti correnti, in pratica tutto ciò che può esistere in Rete ed in cambio lui mi tiene lontano Mycroft, che mi odia. Non hai idea di quanto sia palloso suo fratello! Per una volta o due che gli ho hackerato il computer. - guardò l'espressione ancora sconvolta del dottore e prese a ridacchiare - Oh, ma te cosa avevi capito?"

"Nulla, nulla." si affrettò a mentire John, concentrandosi sul suo tenpura. [7]

Violet rise più forte "Pensavi che io e Sherl andassimo a letto insieme?"

Il rossore di John fu una risposta più che eloquente e la ragazza proseguì con uno strano luccichio negli occhi "Nah. Cioè, non che non ci abbia fatto un pensierino quando l'ho conosciuto. Più di un pensierino a dire il vero. Voglio dire: quel fisico, quegli occhi - abbassò la voce sporgendosi verso il dottore con aria complice, come se stesse confidando un segreto ad un'amica - quel fondoschiena, non so se mi spiego."

"Non l'ho mai notato." John si appoggiò alla sedia incrociando le braccia sul petto e temendo che, d'ora in poi, avrebbe dovuto tenere la sua mente alla larga _anche_ da quello.

"Ah no?" buttò lì lei senza troppa convinzione, giocherellando con il wasabi. [8]

"Sono un uomo - sbuffò John - e non sono gay."

Violet si bloccò con le bacchette a mezz'aria "E questo che centra?"

"Normalmente un uomo eterosessuale non si sofferma ad ammirare i particolari fisici di un altro maschio." E di certo non provavano il desiderio di leccargli il collo o seppellire il viso in una nuvola di capelli scarmigliati. John si premette due dita alla base del naso.

"Che stupidaggine, doc! - proseguì Violet - E' alto, moro, ha gli occhi chiari e un fisico pazzesco. Una bellezza fuori dai canoni come Sherl fa girare la testa a chiunque: uomo, donna o trans. Almeno finché non apre bocca e inizia ad insultarti, a quel punto vorresti solo torcergli il collo o tirargli un pugno."

"Questo nessuno lo sa meglio di me, credimi."

"Sarà..." mormorò Violet.

"Cosa vuoi dire?" Parola sua, quello era l'appuntamento più bizzarro che gli fosse mai capitato.

"Vivi con lui, doc, e non l'hai ancora ammazzato, nemmeno dopo che ti ha preso in giro per tre anni fingendosi morto. Inoltre, leggendo il tuo blog uno direbbe che gli sei molto affezionato."

"Certo che gli sono affezionato, è il mio migliore amico, ma questo non significa che dobbiamo andare a letto insieme."

"No? - chiese Violet con un sorriso divertito, che si allargò ancora di più di fronte all'espressione contrita di John - Senti doc, io non voglio litigare con te, dico solo ciò che vedo. E per me il termine 'amicizia' non è il più adatto a descrivere il vostro rapporto."

"Sbagli." replicò lui, cocciuto. Sbagliavano tutti quanti: Irene Adler, i giornali e anche questa pestifera hacker.

"Oh, okay" la ragazza si strinse nelle spalle come a dire 'convinto tu' ed ordinò un dorayaki [9].

Conclusa la cena John la accompagnò per un tratto di strada, ma quando Violet si accese una sigaretta, la rimproverò "Dovresti smettere, sai? Prima di tutto non ti fa bene alla salute e poi ho passato le ultime due settimane a tener lontano Sherlock dalle sigarette: se ora torno a casa che puzzo di fumo, rischio di vanificare tutti i miei sforzi."

Violet sorrise con la sigaretta tra le labbra, ma non accennò a spegnerla, anzi inalò una lunga boccata di fumo "Sei carino a preoccuparti per me doc ma, vedi, non sono io quella che smetterebbe di fumare solo perché tu lo chiedi. Buonanotte." lo congedò, lasciandolo stranito sul marciapiede.

 

Qualche minuto più tardi, Sherlock si vide arrivare un messaggio sul cellulare:

**Ti restituisco il tuo doc tutto intero, ho fatto la brava :)**

**VS**

Violet non si stupì nel ricevere una risposta immediata, Sherlock non le aveva mai concesso l'ultima parola:

**Non vedo perché avresti dovuto comportarti male: John non ti ha mai fatto alcun torto.**

**SH**

La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo: uno più cocciuto di un mulo e l'altro cieco come una talpa, che coppia fenomenale!

 

Quando John tornò a casa, Sherlock era già andato a dormire ma nel lavandino c'erano un bicchiere ed un piatto sporco: aveva cenato nonostante fosse nel bel mezzo di un caso.

_"Inizia a comportarsi come un essere umano e non come un alieno."_ disse a se stesso, perché si rifiutava categoricamente di pensare che Sherlock avesse mangiato solo perché era stato lui a chiederglielo. O che avesse smesso di fumare solo per via della sua insistenza.

Erano tutte sciocchezze, si disse.

E quanto era stupido e patetico sentirsi scaldare il cuore alla vista di un piatto vuoto da lavare?

Maledisse Violet Smith e le sue sibilline insinuazioni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Film franco-britannico del 2003 sugli ultimi anni di Napoleone a Sant'Elena. Omaggio al racconto del canone "L'avventura dei sei Napoleoni".
> 
> [2] Racconto di Kipling.
> 
> [3] Dal canone di Doyle. E' il nome della protagonista de "L'avventura della ciclista solitaria" ma nel racconto l'aspetto fisico della donna non è questo, il mio vuole essere un omaggio a "La lega dei Capelli Rossi".
> 
> [4] Omaggio al racconto del canone "L'avventura dei tre studenti".
> 
> [5] Precisamente [ queste](http://buyclovecigarettes.blogspot.it/2012/03/djarum-black-clove-cigarettes.html)
> 
> [6] E' una varietà di sushi.
> 
> [7] Fritto di pesce e verdure in pastella.
> 
> [8] Pasta di colore verde, estremamente piccante, ricavata dalla radice di una pianta, che è usata per accompagnare il sushi.
> 
> [9] Una specie di crȇpe ripiena di anko (la marmellata fatta con gli azuki, fagioli rossi giapponesi dal gusto dolcissimo).


	6. Capitolo 6

Un afoso pomeriggio di giugno John rientrò a casa dopo aver interrogato delle persone per un caso al quale stavano lavorando e trovò Sherlock in salotto che prendeva il tè con un uomo sulla trentina mai visto prima _"Non è un cliente_ \- si disse - _Sherlock non accetta mai due casi contemporaneamente e di sicuro non si disturba ad offrire il tè."_  Il fatto che si fosse preso la briga di prepararlo rasentava il miracolo. Le rare volte in cui John glielo aveva chiesto si era sentito rispondere che era troppo impegnato o troppo annoiato per farlo.

Entrambi si voltarono a guardarlo e l'ospite si illuminò "Ah, il Capitano Watson, immagino." disse, stringendogli la mano con vigore.

John lo squadrò perplesso: alto più o meno come lui, fisico asciutto, capelli castani mossi, occhi chiari ed un sorriso aperto. No, era certo di non averlo mai visto, ma solo un altro militare l'avrebbe chiamato con i suoi gradi "Mi chiami John. Con chi ho il piacere di parlare?"

"Victor Trevor, tenente del Trentesimo Commando [1]. Al momento sono in licenza, così ne ho approfittato per venire a salutare Sherlock e a ringraziarlo."

L'espressione già confusa di John si fece del tutto smarrita.

"Qualche tempo fa mi ha aiutò a smascherare una spia." spiegò Victor.

Sherlock sbuffò annoiato "Mi sono limitato ad osservare: i traffici di quel soldato erano chiari come il sole."

"Per te forse! - protestò il militare, poi si voltò verso John - Ma fa sempre così?"

"Sì. Insopportabile, vero?"

"Un po'. - ammise Victor ridendo - Ma dato che grazie a lui abbiamo sbattuto in cella un traditore, l'ho sopportato più che volentieri. Ora scusa Sherlock, devo andare."

Il detective si alzò ed i due si abbracciarono in modo fin troppo caloroso, a giudizio di John.

"E, uhm, grazie anche a te, per quella volta... lo sai." balbettò goffamente Sherlock.

"Figurati, non dirlo nemmeno."

John capiva sempre meno di quella conversazione e sentiva crescere una immotivata irritazione verso quell'uomo. Victor gli sorrise, rivelando una fila di denti candidi "Lieto di averla conosciuta, capitano."

"Piacere mio." John ricambiò il saluto militare dell'uomo più giovane con una certa freddezza e lo accompagnò alla porta. Sherlock nel frattempo era sprofondato nella lettura del Telegraph in perfetto silenzio. Il dottore restò in piedi in mezzo al salotto in attesa di una spiegazione, un commento, un qualcosa. Invano. "Beh?"

"Beh cosa?" replicò serafico il detective.

John si sedette nella poltrona di fronte a lui, ben deciso a saperne di più su quel Victor Trevor e sulle circostanze in cui Sherlock l'aveva conosciuto. "Chi è quell'uomo e perché sa chi sono?"

"L'ho incontrato circa un anno fa e gli ho parlato di te." rispose Sherlock evasivo, senza abbassare il giornale.

"E in quale occasione hai conosciuto un tenente del Trentesimo Commando, che è attualmente impegnato nell'ISAF?" [2] chiese John, sentendo precipitare lo stomaco in fondo ai piedi.

"Mentre inseguivo uno degli uomini di Moriarty."

Più Sherlock si faceva elusivo, più John intuiva la verità, ma voleva sentirla dalla sua bocca "Dove?"

L'altro abbassò il quotidiano sospirando "A cosa devo questo interrogatorio?"

"Dove?" insisté il dottore.

"A Termez." [3]

Quell'incosciente. Quel pazzo incosciente.

John si coprì il volto con le mani e la sua voce risuonò cupa "Ti prego, dimmi che non hai mai sconfinato in Afghanistan."

"Se vuoi te lo dico pure."

"Dannazione Sherlock, lo trovi divertente? Quella è una zona di guerra!" il dottore scattò in piedi e andò alla finestra, stringendosi inconsapevolmente la spalla ferita.

"Me ne sono accorto, sì. - replicò il detective con calma gelida - Ma l'uomo che inseguivo si muoveva tra Uzbekistan ed Afghanistan e io dovevo fare altrettanto."

"E quel Trevor? E' un uomo di Mycroft?"

"No, mio fratello non ha saputo di questa mia iniziativa finché non si è conclusa." Sherlock sorrise con evidente soddisfazione, ma l'espressione dura di John riflessa nel vetro lo indusse a non pavoneggiarsi troppo.

"Come l'hai conosciuto, allora?"

"Era a capo dell'unità di stanza a Termez. Appena arrivato mi presentai a lui con una delle mie false identità, ma nei giorni seguenti scoprii che uno dei suoi sottoposti vendeva informazioni ad una banda di criminali locali in cambio di oppio e informai Victor. In seguito gli rivelai chi ero e cosa facessi lì e lui si offrì di farmi da guida. Ci siamo dati una mano a vicenda."

Da guida? Pensavano di essere in un cazzo di villaggio turistico? John si aggrappò con forza al davanzale della finestra: se Trevor fosse stato ancora nei paraggi l'avrebbe inseguito per pestarlo a sangue. Invece di dissuadere Sherlock, legarlo stretto al sedile di un aereo e rispedirlo a Londra, come era giusto fare e come avrebbe fatto lui, aveva assecondato i suoi folli piani, conducendolo in un territorio ostile, dominato da gruppi tribali e da talebani.

Sherlock avrebbe potuto morire a migliaia di miglia da casa, in un deserto roccioso e lui non avrebbe mai saputo nulla, non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Il pensiero gli contrasse spasmodicamente le viscere.

Come aveva potuto essere così avventato quel Trevor, un soldato come lui? I civili andavano protetti, non gettati allo sbaraglio in mezzo al pericolo.

Tutto il suo tumulto interiore non sfuggì agli occhi vigili di Sherlock "Io so badare a me stesso e Victor è un esperto di quelle zone." disse, pensando che fosse sufficiente per rassicurare John.

"Vuoi dirmi che è stata come una rilassante gita a Montecarlo e che non avete corso alcun rischio?" gli chiese con sarcasmo.

"Questo no. Abbiamo subito un'imboscata da parte di alcuni criminali comuni ad Hairatan [4], ma..."

"Oh Cristo, dimmi dove abita che vado ad ammazzarlo." gemette John passandosi una mano sugli occhi.

"Ma Victor se n'è accorto in tempo e ce la siamo cavata. - insisté l'altro - E' un ottimo militare, perciò..."

"NO, NON LO E'! - urlò John - Un bravo soldato non avrebbe mai permesso ad un civile di addentrarsi in una zona di guerra per giocare agli 007. Io al suo posto non l'avrei mai permesso, non ti avrei mai esposto ad un simile pericolo. Perché te ne rendi conto sì o no che era una situazione potenzialmente letale e ti sei comportato come un aspirante suicida? Ma cosa ti dice quella testa?"

John si fermò per riprendere fiato, ma Sherlock non seppe cosa rispondere: la sfuriata del suo amico lo aveva preso alla sprovvista.

"Il tutto - continuò John - senza far sapere nulla a tuo fratello, che di intelligence qualcosa ne sa, in compagnia di un perfetto sconosciuto che, per quanto ne sapevi, poteva essere in combutta con i talebani o con l'uomo che stavi inseguendo. C'è da rallegrarsi che si sia rivelato solo un inetto senza cervello. Oh, e non guardarmi così: non sapevi nulla di lui, come hai fatto a fidarti così ciecamente? Che diavolo ha di speciale?"

"Io so giudicare le persone."

"Ma non sei infallibile: su Irene Adler ti eri sbagliato. Ti rendi conto di cosa poteva accaderti se ti fossi sbagliato anche su di lui?"

Sherlock scrollò la testa "Francamente non capisco il motivo della tua sfuriata: è successo più di un anno fa e ora sono qui vivo e vegeto. Sei ridicolo a preoccuparti ora di cose già accadute."

John fece una risatina amara ed abbandonò il salotto.

"E ora dove vai?" chiese Sherlock genuinamente stupito.

"Sono una persona ridicola, quindi mi comporto come tale." urlò sbattendo la porta. Salì i gradini a due a due e andò quasi a sbattere contro Mrs. Hudson che usciva dalla sua camera. "Ho portato il maglione che ti ho ricucito, ma ho preferito non interrompervi."

"Grazie mille - disse John imbarazzato - e ci scusi se abbiamo alzato la voce."

"Abbiamo?" chiese retoricamente la loro padrona di casa e John si rese conto di essere stato l'unico ad aver urlato come un pazzo. La donna gli posò una mano sul braccio con fare materno "John, caro, ti capisco. Anch'io perdevo le staffe quando una donna si prendeva troppe libertà con il mio povero marito. Ma tu, a differenza di me, non hai alcun motivo di essere geloso: conosco Sherlock da tanti anni e devi credermi quando ti dico che lui non ha occhi che per te." detto questo tornò nel suo appartamento.

John entrò in camera muovendosi a scatti come un automa _"Oh dio_ \- pensò sconvolto - _non ho appena fatto una scenata di gelosia al mio migliore amico, vero?"_

Si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul letto: oh sì, l'aveva fatta, e in piena regola. Ragionandoci adesso a mente fredda non riusciva nemmeno a spiegarsi perché avesse sbraitato a quel modo contro Sherlock. Non era solo contro di lui che era diretta la sua rabbia. Certo, il suo amico era andato a ficcarsi in una situazione dannatamente pericolosa, comportandosi come uno sconsiderato, ma quand'è che non lo era?

Già, tutto il suo livore era rivolto verso quel Victor: il tono familiare con cui Sherlock aveva pronunciato il suo nome, quel modo timido e goffo di ringraziarlo avevano fatto scattare qualcosa dentro di lui.

Sì, era stata l'idea che Trevor potesse aver preso in qualche modo il posto che gli apparteneva a fargli andare il sangue al cervello, perché lui era l'unico in grado di proteggere Sherlock dai pericoli e da se stesso, di frenarlo prima che si spingesse troppo oltre. Nessun altro era in grado di farlo, perché nessun altro lo capiva e lo conosceva altrettanto bene. E perché, accidentaccio, c'era prima lui. Quel posto speciale era suo.

Non riusciva nemmeno a contare le volte in cui si era buttato a testa bassa nel pericolo per tirarlo fuori dai pasticci e Sherlock non lo aveva mai abbracciato. Poi sbucava fuori dal nulla questo soldatino e il suo coinquilino gli stendeva il tappeto rosso davanti.

Non che John volesse essere abbracciato da Sherlock, ovviamente. Era così, tanto per dire.

Aspettò che la sua vocina gli ricordasse pazientemente ancora una volta che lui no, non era gay, ma sembrava essere entrata improvvisamente in sciopero. Si torturò brevemente i capelli con le mani, poi decise di concedersi una lunga e rilassante doccia calda e si sfilò la maglietta, gettandola sul letto, ma sbagliò mira e quella cadde a terra. Stizzito, si chinò per raccoglierla e nel raddrizzarsi sentì una scossa di intenso dolore all'altezza del rene destro che gli mozzò il respiro.

Da medico non faticò a riconoscere un inglorioso colpo della strega. Provò a muovere un passo ma il dolore serpeggiò feroce giù per la gamba che cedette e per evitare di cadere, John si appoggiò con tutto il suo peso al comodino che si rovesciò a terra, mentre lui si ritrovò carponi sul bordo del letto, quasi come un bambino che si accinge a recitare le preghiere prima di coricarsi.

Nemmeno trenta secondi più tardi Sherlock spalancò senza cerimonie la porta della camera. In un'altra occasione John avrebbe avuto da ridire per la sua privacy violata, ma ora era troppo umiliato per la sua ridicola posizione.

"John!"

"Non è nulla - minimizzò - ho solo la schiena bloccata."

"Aspetta, ti aiuto a sdraiarti."

"Fermo..." temeva che il detective sarebbe stato brusco e sgraziato, invece Sherlock gli sollevò le gambe lentamente, lo sostenne mentre John si allungava supino sul letto e tutta l'operazione fu meno dolorosa del previsto. "Grazie, ora va molto meglio. Resterò così finché non mi passa."

"Sì, non muoverti." disse l'altro e saettò fuori dalla stanza.

"Molto spiritoso!" gli ringhiò dietro John.

Sherlock tornò poco dopo con una tisana fumante ed un barattolino di plastica, di quelli delle creme per il viso.

"Bevi - ordinò il detective - è la tisana che preparo a Mrs. Hudson per i dolori all'anca."

"Voglio sapere cosa c'è dentro?" scherzò il dottore.

"No, non particolarmente. A meno che tu non voglia continuare a litigare."

John scosse appena la testa, poi prese la tazza dalle mani di Sherlock e sorseggiò la bevanda forte ed aromatica "Grazie. E, beh, scusa per prima."

"E' probabile che più tardi ti senta un po' strano." fu la risposta evasiva dell'altro, segno che per lui l'incidente era già chiuso.

"In che senso strano?"

Il detective non rispose, ma salì a cavalcioni sul letto inginocchiandosi dietro di lui.

"Sherlock, cosa diavolo pensi di fare?" gridò indignato e anche leggermente nel panico. Decisamente nel panico. Assolutamente e completamente nel panico.

Le dita leggere dell'altro si posarono sullo strappo muscolare "E' qui?"

"S-sì." rispose cautamente il dottore e un attimo dopo una sostanza fresca e gelatinosa veniva spalmata con delicatezza sulla sua zona lombare "Arnica, artiglio del diavolo e canfora - spiegò Sherlock - ho sperimentato che funziona molto meglio delle comuni pomate analgesiche."

"Ah. Grazie, ma potevo fare da solo."

"In questa zona? No, sarebbe stato scomodo." Le dita del detective lavoravano in cerchi concentrici, premendo piano sul muscolo irrigidito per far assorbire l'unguento, ma il dolore era ancora molto forte e tutto il corpo di John era contratto. Sherlock si chinò in avanti "Sei troppo teso, non va bene: così ti fa ancora più male. Devi rilassarti." gli sussurrò all'orecchio.

"E' una parola." espirò l'altro. Tra il bruciore pulsante e l'idea di avere Sherlock su di lui a praticargli un massaggio sulla pelle nuda, il verbo 'rilassarsi' era stato momentaneamente bandito dal suo vocabolario.

Sherlock applicò altra pomata e riprese il lento massaggio, stavolta unendo alle dita anche il palmo della mano, premendo più forte man mano che sentiva i muscoli sciogliersi; quando sentì un piacevole calore diffondersi sotto la pelle John si calmò, abbandonandosi mollemente sul materasso e respirando profondamente.

"Perfetto così." disse Sherlock e John non poté che concordare: era perfetto, muoveva quelle lunghe dita con abilità, come quando suonava il violino, nemmeno un fisioterapista sarebbe stato così abile nel manipolare un muscolo contratto. Sherlock non intendeva dire quello, ovviamente, ma era davvero perfetto, pensò John con un sospiro soddisfatto.

 

Il detective nel frattempo buttò un occhio all'orologio: dieci minuti di massaggio, per sua esperienza, erano più che sufficienti allo scopo, tuttavia era restio a staccare le mani dal corpo di John. La sensazione della sua pelle asciutta sotto le dita, della carne soda ma allo stesso tempo cedevole erano per lui un'esperienza nuova, insolita ed estremamente affascinante e così le sue mani si muovevano in cerchi sempre più ampi, allontanandosi dalla zona offesa per saggiare il fianco o il muscolo gran dorsale, calibrate e lente, per far durare quel momento il più a lungo possibile.

 

John ruotò appena il collo e la mano destra di Sherlock si posò esitante sulla vertebra prominente "Ti fanno male anche le spalle?"

No, non le sentiva particolarmente indolenzite, ma non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto un massaggio anche lì, visto quanto si stava rivelando bravo in quel campo. Un piccolo risarcimento per il crepacuore che gli aveva procurato poco prima. Non c'era nulla di male in fondo, no? Era solo un massaggio, nulla di più.

Si limitò a mugugnare un neutro "Mh." lasciando all'altro la scelta.

Sherlock spostò le dita sul trapezio, tastandolo adagio "Sì, sono tese." disse sbrigativo e iniziò a spalmare la pomata anche lì, esitando appena attorno alla cicatrice del foro di uscita del proiettile. D'improvviso fu colpito da una illuminazione "E' per questo che ti sei arrabbiato quando ti ho detto che ero stato in Afghanistan? Per via di quello che è successo a te?"

"Certo che sì, idiota. Io sono vivo per miracolo e la sola idea che tu fossi nella mia stessa situazione mi ha fatto annodare lo stomaco."

"E rimproveri Victor per avermi condotto lì?"

"Ovvio."

"Capisco."

"Allora evita di farmi prendere spaventi simili in futuro." mugugnò John.

I polpastrelli del detective indugiarono sul contorno della cicatrice facendogli un piacevole solletico, come uno "scusami" in punta di dita, poi ripresero a muoversi, spostandosi dai deltoidi al centro della schiena, risalendo sulle spalle, ai lati del collo e alla base della nuca e John si inarcò impercettibilmente verso le sue mani. Dio, era proprio bravo.

 

Più Sherlock toccava John, più sentiva il bisogno di continuare a farlo, ancora e ancora. Quello non era più un massaggio, registrò un angolino preoccupato del suo cervello, era solo urgenza di percepire più pelle, più John possibile tra le mani. Gli stava piacendo da morire. Non voleva più smettere.

 

John si stava godendo ogni istante di quell'inatteso e piacevole trattamento, specie quando le mani di Sherlock, inconsapevolmente, di certo, sfioravano le sue aree più recettive.

Si rimproverò mentalmente, vergognandosi di se stesso: non doveva vedere qualcosa di erotico in Sherlock, seduto sulle sue cosce che gli carezzava la schiena nuda.

Okay, pessima scelta di parole, si disse, sentendo un formicolio sospetto correre giù per lo stomaco. E quindi era il caso di dirgli che poteva bastare così; sì, tra un attimo glielo avrebbe detto. Tra un attimo. Qualche istante ancora di quel tocco divino e poi l'avrebbe fatto smettere.

Ma poi un lungo brivido percorse tutto il suo corpo, quando sentì le dita dell'altro accarezzargli delicatamente la cassa toracica, contare le costole e poi risalire di nuovo fino alla base del collo. Lì si fermarono un solo istante e, a tradimento, Sherlock fece scorrere entrambi i pollici lungo tutto il solco della spina dorsale. John spalancò gli occhi e trattenne il fiato, impreparato a quella scarica di piacere che fluì velocemente verso l'inguine. L'erezione fu quasi istantanea, micidiale, accresciuta dal passaggio a ritroso delle dita del detective sulle sue vertebre e pulsò dolorosa, impietosamente schiacciata tra il suo corpo e il materasso.

Appoggiò la fronte sulle mani, cercando invano di calmarsi, ma non gli era possibile, non con quelle mani sensuali, quasi avide che continuavano a muoversi senza pietà lungo quella zona sensibilissima del suo corpo. Ma come poteva dirgli che il suo massaggio lo stava eccitando in maniera indegna?

Strinse con forza le labbra tra i denti per ricacciare un vergognoso gemito in fondo alla gola. Provò ad immobilizzarsi, a pensare a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse il suo pene sempre più duro, ma quella deliziosa tortura aveva spazzato via la sua razionalità e non aveva nemmeno più la forza di domandarsi che diavolo stessero facendo lui, Sherlock, loro due, su quel letto.

Quando la pressione si fece insopportabile, John sollevò il bacino per allentarla, sperando che il suo movimento potesse essere frainteso come la ricerca di una posizione più comoda.

 

Sherlock nel frattempo stava premendo forte i palmi alla base della schiena di John, osservando rapito la pelle increspata da brividi e i guizzi involontari dei muscoli. Guardò le sue dita sudate come se appartenessero alle mani di qualcun altro mentre si muovevano piano, accennando appena un graffio, e scendevano verso il bordo dei jeans. Fu solo quando i suoi pollici violarono quel confine, scomparendo sotto la stoffa, che Sherlock parve riprendersi, saltò giù dal letto sentenziando di aver finito ed uscì precipitosamente dalla stanza di John.

 

Il dottore ansimava forte, per il fiato trattenuto e tremava per l'eccitazione, il suo pene reclamava attenzioni immediate e questa volta non poteva ignorarlo, la sola frizione contro il letto era un'insopportabile agonia, stava per scoppiare. Si voltò sul fianco, si slacciò velocemente i jeans e abbassò i boxer, liberandolo. Lo strinse forte nel pugno e iniziò a muovere la mano rude e veloce, fregandosene della porta spalancata e dei singhiozzi che gli sfuggivano dalla bocca. Sentiva ancora su di sé le mani calde di Sherlock alla base della sua schiena, le sue dita affusolate a pochi centimetri dal solco tra le natiche e una potente sferzata di piacere gli annebbiò la mente. Spinse con forza il bacino contro il pugno stretto e ruotò il polso e l'orgasmo esplose violento e John ansimò una parola confusa tra i gemiti, soffocata contro il cuscino.

Gli ci vollero diversi minuti per smettere di tremare e riacquistare sufficiente lucidità per capire cosa avesse detto.

Sherlock.

Aveva invocato il nome del suo amico mentre veniva.

Rotolò sulla schiena coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.

"Cristo, sono nei guai." sussurrò terrorizzato alla stanza vuota.

 

Sherlock mancò la presa due volte prima di riuscire ad aprire il rubinetto dell'acqua fredda della doccia. Non riusciva a spiegarsi quello che era accaduto poco prima in camera di John: era regredito ad uno stadio primordiale dove non esisteva più la ragione e il cervello non aveva più il controllo del suo corpo. Quei bassi istinti, le emozioni e i desideri che riusciva sempre a relegare in un angolo remoto della sua mente erano esplosi improvvisi, travolgendolo e lasciandolo incapace di pensare. Era come quella volta a Baskerville, anzi no, era diverso.

Era peggio, era una catastrofe.

Perché a Baskerville aveva una più che valida giustificazione per l'attacco di panico che l'aveva colto.

Ora che scusa poteva invocare per ciò che era stato sul punto di fare? Per come il suo stesso corpo aveva reagito alla vicinanza con John?

_John, la sua schiena nuda, la pelle liscia e dal colorito intenso, i suoi respiri, l'affascinante contrarsi ed espandersi della sua cassa toracica. John._

Non aveva mai provato nulla del genere in tutta la sua vita e per quanto frugasse disperato nel suo Mind Palace non riusciva a rintracciare un termine di paragone, a dare un nome a quanto gli si agitava nel petto.

I  sentimenti erano una debolezza, sempre e comunque, giusto?

E allora perché non riusciva a scacciarli come faceva di solito? Perché provava l'impulso di tornare in camera di John e riprendere ciò che aveva interrotto?

Si gettò senza esitazione sotto il getto ghiacciato, ritrovandosi a sperare che l'acqua trascinasse con sé nello scarico debolezze chimiche e domande senza risposta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] [ Questo:](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/30_Commando_Information_Exploitation_Group) è una divisione dell'esercito britannico che ha principalmente compiti di intelligence, sorveglianza e individuazione del nemico.
> 
> [2] L'ISAF è la missione militare che offre supporto al Governo afghano.
> 
> [3] E' una città nel sud dell'Uzbekistan, a ridosso del confine con l'Afghanistan e offre supporto logistico alle truppe occidentali. Qui ho un po' barato, perché nella realtà l'esercito inglese non opera in questa regione, che è affidata a tedeschi ed olandesi.
> 
> [4] Città afghana, anch'essa lungo il confine con l'Uzbekistan.


	7. Capitolo 7

_Il buio è assoluto, denso attorno a lui come petrolio._

_Ma c'è un altro corpo vicino al suo, tra le lenzuola aggrovigliate che gli impediscono i movimenti. Ne sente il respiro John, e anche il profumo, forte e familiare._

_Districa un braccio dalle coltri e lo allunga alla ricerca di quella fonte di calore, ma tocca solo il materasso. Si mette a carponi allora, e avanza deciso, macinando metri su quel letto che sembra infinito. Sa che c'è quel corpo, ne percepisce il fruscio mentre si sposta, sempre un millimetro più in là della sua portata. E lo vuole, lo vuole disperatamente._

_Ha un vuoto al centro del petto, una fame cruenta che solo quel corpo può saziare._

_"Vieni qui." implora infine._

_"Di' il mio nome." sussurra una voce._

_"Fatti toccare."_

_"Il mio nome."_

_"Ti prego, ne ho bisogno."_

_"Il mio nome." E' implacabile in questo come in tutto quello che fa._

_"... Sherlock."_

_"Sì John."_

_Allunga la mano di nuovo e questa volta lo afferra. Lo inchioda per le spalle nude al materasso, lo schiaccia con tutto il suo peso "Ora non mi scappi più."_

_"Oh, non sono io quello che scappa, John."_

_Morsicargli le labbra a sangue sembra un'ottima idea per farlo tacere._

 

Letto - armadio - finestra.

John stava ripetendo quel percorso da criceto in gabbia da almeno mezz'ora, quando si era svegliato coi crampi allo stomaco per la fame. La sera precedente, infatti, si era rifiutato categoricamente di scendere a cena. Semplicemente non poteva, non dopo quello che era successo. E Sherlock non aveva nemmeno assistito al gran finale. Ma forse l'aveva sentito (quanto era stato rumoroso? non riusciva a ricordarlo) o forse semplicemente l'aveva dedotto; dopotutto stava parlando di Sherlock Holmes, colui che poteva ricostruire la vita di un uomo dal modo in cui si pettinava i capelli. Figurarsi se non era in grado di capire che John si era sparato una sega gridando il suo nome.

O che lo aveva reso protagonista di un sogno erotico e bagnato.

Sentiva il viso in fiamme per la vergogna: il suo migliore amico si offriva di aiutarlo per un dolore alla schiena e lui reagiva eccitandosi come un ragazzino.

Maledizione.

Letto - armadio - finestra.

_"E' stata la tisana. Sherlock aveva detto che mi sarei sentito strano. Buon dio, chissà che c'è dentro, avrei dovuto chiedere. Okay, comunque è stata quella roba."_

_"Ripetilo altre cento volte e forse inizierà a sembrarti convincente."_

Merda.

Letto - armadio - finestra.

John gemette disperato. La sua familiare vocina 'io-non-sono-gay' lo aveva abbandonato, partita per un'isola lontana. Quella di Lost, probabilmente. Ed era stata rimpiazzata, dio solo sa perché, da una fastidiosa Violet Smith in formato lillipuziano. _"Dimmi, doc, com'è stato sentire quel fondoschiena da favola appoggiato sulle tue gambe? Era così sodo anche nel tuo sogno?"_

Stramerda.

Letto - armadio - finestra.

Al diavolo tutta la gente della terra che insinuava che lui e Sherlock avessero una relazione. Alla fine ti convincevano per sfinimento!

_"E' stata quella tisana!"_ si disse ancora una volta il povero dottore.

_"Assai improbabile_ \- ribatté senza pietà la sua Violet mentale - _a meno di non pensare che Sherlock ti abbia volutamente propinato una bevanda afrodisiaca che induce sogni a luci rosse."_

'Fanculo.

Letto - armadio - finestra.

La schiena si permise di ricordargli che girare in tondo per la stanza non era un toccasana, dopo lo strappo muscolare della sera prima e John si accasciò sul letto. E poi stava rapidamente esaurendo il suo campionario di volgarità.

Va bene, forse c'erano dei particolari anatomici del suo amico che trovava interessanti.

_"Oh, così ti voglio, doc!_ \- Violet batté le mani contenta - _Sei sulla buona strada."_

Ma sì, pensò il dottore con una smorfia amara dipinta sul volto, chi glielo faceva fare di continuare a mentire a se stesso?

In quel momento non c'era un solo aspetto di Sherlock che non trovasse affascinante e la cosa andava avanti da mesi, tanto valeva ammetterlo. Ma non era solo attrazione fisica. Era molto, molto di più. Coinvolgeva l'anima e il cuore.

"Sono innamorato di lui." ammise infine senza tanti giri di parole.

E su una cosa Violet, quella vera, aveva visto giusto: non era una questione di essere o non essere gay. Si era innamorato di lui perché era Sherlock, il geniale, pazzoide, meraviglioso, unico Sherlock Holmes. L'uomo che gli aveva ridato la vita quando credeva di essere condannato ad una grigia esistenza da reduce, che gliela aveva tolta e poi ridata di nuovo.

Non sapeva dire esattamente quando i suoi sentimenti avessero iniziato a cambiare, tanto era stato lento e naturale il processo.

All'ambulatorio gli era capitato di sfogliare per caso delle insulse riviste femminili in sala d'aspetto. Ricordava di aver letto, pochi giorni prima, la lettera di una lettrice, Anonima75, che si era scoperta innamorata di un suo collega di lavoro che conosceva da diversi anni _"Prima ho iniziato a notare piccoli particolari: il modo in cui appoggiava il mento sulla mano quando era sovrappensiero, come reggeva la cornetta del telefono, i sorrisi gentili quando gli portavo i fax. E poi, qualche mese dopo, una mattina, seduta alla mia scrivania, ho pensato 'ma io sono innamorata di lui!' Ecco, è andata così."_

In quel momento aveva riso di quella ridicola confessione con un collega.

E invece eccolo qui, praticamente nelle stesse condizioni di Anonima75 e con un inconfessabile segreto da gestire. E se ripensava alla sera precedente, non poteva dire di essere partito con il piede giusto.

La piccola Violet nella sua testa aggrottò la fronte _"Perché inconfessabile, doc?"_

_"Stai scherzando, vero?"_

Balzò in piedi e riprese a camminare.

Letto - armadio - finestra.

Era fuori discussione rivelare a Sherlock di essere attratto da lui. Santo cielo, a malapena riusciva ad ammetterlo a se stesso! Inoltre Sherlock se ne andava in giro proclamando di essere sposato con il suo lavoro e che le relazioni non erano la sua area di competenza. Non sarebbe mai stato interessato ad un rapporto di quel tipo.

Confessargli i suoi sentimenti avrebbe solo rovinato irrimediabilmente la loro amicizia, perché dopo il rifiuto di Sherlock (ed era certo che lo avrebbe respinto) nulla sarebbe stato come prima e non avrebbero potuto continuare a convivere, sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante.

Alla fine uno dei due avrebbe dovuto lasciare Baker Street e per John sarebbe stato come perderlo una seconda volta.

No, mai. Questo mai. Non poteva fare altro che reprimere e soffocare ciò che provava. Ma la vera domanda era: ci sarebbe riuscito?

"Qualche altra alternativa?" mormorò avvilito.

Nessuna voce rispose.

Non c'era mai un deux-ex-machina quando ne serviva veramente uno. Che fregatura colossale era la vita.

Poco dopo qualcuno bussò leggermente alla sua porta.

"Avanti." rispose John, credendo fosse Mrs. Hudson e trovandosi di fronte invece l'oggetto dei suoi pensieri. Se fosse stato meno agitato avrebbe colto tutta l'anomalia di uno Sherlock che bussava al posto di irrompere nella sua stanza [1].

"B-buongiorno." Oh dio! Ora si metteva anche a balbettare come un adolescente in crisi ormonale?

"Ciao. Come va la schiena?"

"Oh, meglio. Molto meglio, grazie."

"Di nulla."

Sherlock rimase fermo sull'ingresso, le mani affondate nelle tasche dei pantaloni, spostando il peso da un piede all'altro. "Ha telefonato Lestrade: un agente immobiliare assassinato al The Porcupine, un pub sulla Charing Cross Road [2]. Mi sembra un caso degno di nota, vogliamo andare?"

"Non posso. - disse precipitosamente John e la bugia abbandonò le sue labbra prima che se ne rendesse conto - Devo sostituire Sarah all'ambulatorio."

Non poteva stargli vicino, non in quel momento, era ancora troppo frastornato. Certo, la giustificazione non gli impedì di sentirsi da schifo per aver mentito al suo migliore amico.

Dio, che situazione orribile.

"Capisco." rispose Sherlock, ed uscì.

John si coprì il volto con le mani: ma cosa gli era saltato in mente? Come se l'unico consulente investigativo al mondo non potesse a intuire al volo che gli aveva mentito. Raggiunse il corridoio e si affacciò sulla tromba delle scale "Sherlock?"

L'altro alzò il viso verso di lui.

"Però se hai bisogno chiamami, arrivo subito."

Un breve cenno del capo fu l'unica risposta che ottenne.

 

Il cellulare squillò un'ora più tardi, mentre John stava piluccando svogliatamente la sua colazione, perché non c'era nessuno da sostituire e il suo turno cominciava nel pomeriggio.

Era Lestrade.

"Greg, è successo qualcosa?" chiese senza preamboli.

"No. Volevo solo sapere se Sherlock era rientrato a casa. Era qui, sulla scena del crimine fino a venti minuti fa. Poi ho parlato con un paio di testimoni, mi sono voltato e lui era sparito. E, ovviamente, non risponde alle mie chiamate né ai miei messaggi."

"Qui non c'è. Ma adesso provo a chiamarlo anch'io."

"Ehm..."

"C'è altro?"

"So che non sono affari miei, ma avete litigato?"

"Perché?"

"Oggi era più intrattabile e offensivo del solito: è un miracolo che Sally non l'abbia strangolato per poi occultare il cadavere con l'aiuto di Anderson."

"Oddio. Non è che abbiamo litigato. E' che..."

_"... ho un problema: ho scoperto di essere innamorato di lui e non riesco a stargli vicino senza eccitarmi."_

"E' complicato." disse semplicemente. E lo era. Nella sua testa c'era un caos immane, ci mancava solo di fare coming out con Greg per incasinarsi definitivamente l'esistenza.

"Ovvio che è complicato - rise Lestrade - altrimenti non sarebbe Sherlock."

"Già. Ti faccio sapere quando lo rintraccio."

John chiuse la comunicazione e digitò un messaggio per Sherlock:

**Dove sei? Lestrade ti sta cercando.**

**JW**

Cinque minuti e nessuna risposta. John riprovò:

**So benissimo che hai letto il messaggio, vuoi degnarti di rispondere?**

**JW**

Nel frattempo si era preparato ed era già sulle scale. Ancora nessuna replica.

Tentò quindi l'ultima carta:

**Sherlock, mi stai facendo preoccupare. Dimmi dove sei?**

**JW**

che sarebbe stata anche meschina, se non fosse stato davvero un po' inquieto per quel prolungato silenzio. E finalmente il suo cellulare vibrò:

**Di fronte alla Westminster Reference Library, St. Martin's Street.**

**SH**

**Aspettami lì, arrivo subito.**

**JW**

Dalle parti di Leicester Square: almeno mezz'ora in taxi considerando il traffico a quell'ora, ma circa la metà in metropolitana [3]. Cinque minuti dopo prendeva un treno della Bakerloo Line diretto a Piccadilly Circus.

 

* * * * *

 

Era davvero troppo pretendere che Sherlock gli desse retta, perciò non si stupì più di tanto non trovandolo davanti alla biblioteca, ma non ebbe alcuna difficoltà a capire dove fosse il suo amico quando udì un irato vociare proveniente dalla vicina Orange Street. E infatti Sherlock era lì, sul retro di un forno, apparentemente intento a spiegare ad un nerboruto pasticciere di circa quattrocentocinquanta libbre [4] che la moglie aveva una relazione extraconiugale con il proprietario del Porcupine.

E per fortuna l'uomo, nonostante la mole imponente, doveva essere un sostenitore della non violenza, dato che non ruppe un mattarello sulla testa del suo amico, ma si limitò a bersagliarlo, nell'ordine, con una mousse, una cheesecake ed un tiramisù, prima che John riuscisse a intervenire per placarlo e a trascinare in salvo Sherlock.

"Non è con me che dovrebbe arrabbiarsi!" esclamò il detective oltraggiato.

"C'è modo e modo di dire le cose, Sherlock."

L'altro roteò gli occhi "Assurdo: le parole usate non cambiano la sostanza dei fatti e cioè che sua moglie è l'amante di quel barista."

"Parole più gentili ti avrebbero risparmiato questo." e John indicò la sua intera figura con la mano, prendendosi un attimo per contemplare quanto fosse buffo, coi vestiti cosparsi di pezzetti di pastafrolla e biscotti e i capelli inzuppati da una quantità esagerata di crema, prima di sbellicarsi dalle risate.

"Non è divertente. - ringhiò Sherlock imbronciato - John, smettila!"

"Darei un rene per avere una macchina fotografica in questo momento."

Sherlock si incupì ulteriormente e John rise più forte: era troppo ridicolo il contrasto tra la sua figura austera e il vortice di dolci che gli imbrattava i vestiti. Non aveva mai riso così tanto in vita sua e non era sicuro che i polmoni umani fossero stati progettati per resistere ad una così prolungata assenza di ossigeno.

Tuttavia la risata gli si mozzò in gola e lo stomaco si avvitò su se stesso alla vista di Sherlock che lasciava cadere la giacca a terra e si sfilava la camicia bianca dalla testa, dondolando piano le anche e restando a torso nudo in mezzo alla strada. Non era la prima volta che vedeva il suo amico svestito, ma ora, con di mezzo sentimenti e desiderio, era tutta un'altra cosa.

Era un maledetto guaio.

"Sherlock, sei impazzito?" boccheggiò John.

"Nessun taxi mi prenderà a bordo se gli sporco i sedili." ribatté Sherlock in tono pratico. [5]

"Ma-ma non puoi andare in giro così." John fissava con insistenza un chewing gum rosa attaccato al marciapiede.

"Prestami la camicia o la canottiera."

Un suo indumento a contatto con quella pelle liscia, che si sarebbe impregnato del suo odore e che più tardi, nel chiuso della sua camera, John avrebbe potuto usare per...

"No! - rantolò John - Io non mi spoglio in mezzo alla strada."

Sherlock sbuffò, seccato per la sua mancanza di collaborazione "Allora non vedo altra soluzione." Recuperò la giacca da terra ed una consistente noce di crema gli colò dai capelli sulla clavicola. Sherlock la raccolse tra indice e medio, percorrendo a ritroso l'intera striscia color caffelatte.

_"Oh dio no. Ti prego, non farlo. Non farmi questo."_

All'oscuro della sua supplica silenziosa, Sherlock aprì la bocca e vi introdusse le dita fino alla seconda nocca, succhiando e leccando finché non furono ripulite. Una goccia di crema rimase per un attimo in bilico sul labbro inferiore prima che lo risucchiasse tra i denti e poi lo rilasciasse, pulito ma umido di saliva "Mousse al whisky." sentenziò con uno schiocco secco della lingua.

John era rimasto a fissare quell'involontario spettacolo a luci rosse tutto il tempo, la bocca socchiusa e il respiro affannato, incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, incapace di pensare ad altro che non fossero quelle labbra, un brivido bollente lungo la spina dorsale e i jeans d'improvviso troppo stretti.

"John?" il tono del detective era esitante, forse incredulo.

Il dottore sussultò, sollevò lo sguardo dalla bocca agli occhi del suo amico e si scoprì perduto: Sherlock aveva capito tutto.

Il suo inconfessabile segreto aveva resistito poco più di tre ore contro le straordinarie capacità deduttive dell'altro.

"John..." ripeté, ancora più incerto di prima, avanzando di un passo verso di lui, ma il dottore si ritrasse e distolse lo sguardo "N-no. Il lavoro, d-devo andare." farfugliò e poi si allontanò velocemente in direzione del metrò.

Fuggì, sperando di lasciare sul posto l'immagine che il gesto ingenuamente osceno di Sherlock aveva creato. L'immagine di lui che trascinava il moro nell'ombra di un portone, lo costringeva in ginocchio, si slacciava la patta dei jeans e scopava quella bocca perfetta, artigliando i soffici ricci scuri per guidarlo e piegarlo al suo desiderio.

Il pomeriggio all'ambulatorio trascorse lento, come una strana allucinazione e nel momento in cui prescrisse del viagra ad una signorina ottantenne con problemi di digestione [6], Sarah gli disse con tono comprensivo che era meglio andasse a casa prima.

_"Non posso andare a casa, non saprei cosa dirgli."_ pensò John sull'orlo della disperazione. Passava un autobus e vi salì al volo, senza neanche curarsi di dove fosse diretto. Scese ai Middle Temple Gardens [7] e indugiò su una panchina con la testa fra le mani finché non venne buio, ma non servì a niente: non aveva idea di come affrontare l'argomento con Sherlock, né riusciva a immaginarsi come avrebbe reagito. Male, lo dava per assodato. Opponendogli un cortese rifiuto, come era già successo, anche questo era certo. Ma al di là di questo la sua scarsa fantasia non gli era di nessun aiuto. Se ne andò solo quando un poliziotto lo avvisò che mancavano cinque minuti alla chiusura dei giardini.

Camminava svogliato lungo la strada quando vide uscire da una boutique una donna fasciata in un lungo abito da sera verde chiaro ed in bilico su tacchi altissimi, che mise un piede in fallo giù dal marciapiede, sbilanciandosi con un gridolino spaventato. Lo spirito cavalleresco di John lo fece scattare istintivamente in avanti e la afferrò, impedendo che rovinasse a terra.

"Si è fatta male?" si preoccupò il dottore.

Lei lo studiò un attimo prima di storcere appena le labbra "Credo di sì, alla caviglia."

John le si inginocchiò davanti, le sfilò la scarpa ed esaminò il piede "Sembra solo una leggera distorsione."

"Questo è un guaio: dopodomani devo sfilare."

Raddrizzandosi, John realizzò di avere davanti una modella. Era alta, filiforme, indossava un vestito che probabilmente costava quanto l'affitto di un anno di Baker Street e aveva grandi occhi azzurri.

Occhi che nella luce bugiarda dei lampioni avrebbero potuto dirsi grigi.

Scosse la testa: quella era una deriva molto pericolosa per i suoi pensieri. Passandole un braccio attorno alla vita la fece sedere al tavolino di un bar appoggiandole la gamba su una sedia, entrò nel locale, chiese del ghiaccio ed un sacchetto di plastica per improvvisare una borsa del ghiaccio per la donna.

Quando tornò, vide che la donna aveva ordinato due Rob Roy [8] e gli fece cenno di sedersi. "Allora, lei è una specie di angelo salvatore?" scherzò, rivelando un forte accento statunitense.

"No, sono solo un medico." rispose, deglutendo il drink forte e secco.

"E ha anche un nome, dottore?" chiese lei, portandosi una ciocca di capelli scuri dietro l'orecchio.

"John Watson."

Lei gli porse una mano sottile, dalle lunghe unghie finte decorate con delle farfalle, che John strinse nella propria "Mary Morstan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ispirato dal canone: sono davvero tante le volte in cui Holmes entra in camera di Watson di prima mattina, senza preoccuparsi di bussare.
> 
> [2] No! Non me lo sono inventato, esiste davvero: [ eccolo.](http://www.nicholsonspubs.co.uk/theporcupineleicestersquarelondon/)  
> Certo, fosse stato The Hedgehog sarebbe stato meglio.
> 
> [3] Tempi dei percorsi elaborati con Google maps.
> 
> [4] Più o meno 200 chili.
> 
> [5] Omaggio alla puntata 2x02 "None of the cabs would take me."
> 
> [6] Omaggio alla puntata 2x10 di Dr. House, "Failure to communicate", dove il dottore prescrive del viagra ad una donna con problemi di bassa pressione.
> 
> [7] Giardini di Londra che si trovano lungo il Tamigi.
> 
> [8] Aperitivo a base di vermout rosso e scotch.


	8. Capitolo 8

"Appena arriva a casa, signorina Morstan..."

"Mary." lo interruppe la donna, rafforzando appena la stretta della sua mano.

"Mary. - acconsentì John - Appena arriva a casa, dovrebbe applicare una pomata per i traumi muscolari e praticare una fasciatura stretta."

"Ma io non sono capace. - si lamentò la donna - Le sarebbe di molto disturbo venire con me e farlo lei?"

"Io? Non c'è nessun altro che possa aiutarla?"

"No. Alloggio in albergo: sono a Londra solo per le sfilate, da sola." rimarcò con un sorriso.

John si grattò la nuca "Veramente io dovrei-"

_"Dovrei andare a casa a dire al mio coinquilino che sono innamorato di lui e ascoltarlo mentre mi ripete di nuovo che è lusingato, però no, non è minimamente interessato alla cosa."_

Mary colse al volo la sua esitazione "John, le sembra corretto abbandonare una paziente in difficoltà?"

"Ecco..."

"E se qualcuno l'aspetta a casa, può sempre dare la colpa a me per averle fatto far tardi." La donna si strinse nelle spalle, pagò i cocktail, sollevò un braccio e fermò un taxi al volo "Washington Mayfair Hotel, sulla Curzon Street." [1] disse all'autista.

_"Non dovrei."_ si rimproverò John. Stava solo procrastinando il ritorno a casa, sfuggendo il confronto con Sherlock. Stava scappando. Poi Mary approfittò di una curva presa a velocità troppo sostenuta per appoggiarsi a lui e investirlo con il suo costoso profumo francese. Sorrise decisa, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, caso mai le sue intenzioni non fossero già abbastanza chiare. Determinata e abituata ad ottenere sempre ciò che vuole, così l'avrebbe bollata il consulente investigativo.

E in quel momento, con troppo alcool in corpo a stomaco vuoto, John non aveva la forza per sottrarsi ad una volontà così battagliera.

Voleva solo smettere di pensare a ciò che non poteva avere.

 

* * * * *

 

Il getto d'acqua aveva lavato via già da diversi minuti tutti i residui appiccicosi dei dolci con cui era stato bersagliato, ma Sherlock non accennava a muoversi, seduto immobile sul piatto della doccia, la schiena ritta contro il muro, le gambe raccolte al petto, chiuso nel suo Mind Palace.

_"Analizzare."_

Sudorazione abbondante. Ma quella poteva essere provocata dal caldo afoso dell'estate.

Respirazione accelerata. John non aveva corso, non aveva lottato con il pasticciere. Non aveva motivi fisici apparenti per essere affannato.

Pupille dilatate. Erano a una certa distanza l'uno dall'altro, ma aveva potuto cogliere l'azzurro dei suoi occhi venire inghiottito dal nero.

Braccia tese lungo i fianchi, pugni serrati, come se si stesse trattenendo con grande sforzo.

Ultimo e più evidente indizio: l'erezione. Apparsa nel momento in cui si era leccato le dita. Un gesto che non voleva essere simbolico, ma che per John era stato tale.

Conclusione: John si era eccitato a causa sua.

Era rimasto muto, ma tutto il suo corpo aveva parlato e la forza del suo desiderio aveva investito in pieno Sherlock con la stessa energia dirompente di quando trovava la chiave per un enigma. Ma questa sensazione l'aveva colpito più nell'intimo, andando a toccare corde sepolte in profondità dentro di lui, dimenticate, rinnegate. Corde che solo John riusciva a raggiungere e far vibrare con una facilità disarmante. Di fronte a lui non aveva barriere né difese, non ne aveva mai avute.

E mentre il dottore si era allontanato di corsa, aveva provato l'impulso di corrergli dietro, raggiungerlo e stringerlo.

Invece era rimasto lì, spiazzato dal crepitio delle sue stesse emozioni: non aveva mai provato attrazione fisica per qualcuno prima d'ora e anche se l'avesse fermato, non avrebbe saputo cosa fare.

John, il suo conduttore di luce, l'avrebbe aiutato a dare forma ai pensieri che in quel momento vorticavano senza ordine nel suo Mind Palace e a dare un nome a quel sentimento che da solo non riusciva a pronunciare.

Perciò restò lì, sotto il getto dell'acqua, in attesa del ritorno del suo cuore.

 

* * * * *

 

_"John Hamish Watson, pensi che questo risolverà i tuoi problemi?"_ sospirò scorato il dottore, quando le porte dell'ascensore del Washington Mayfair si aprirono sulla suite dell'ultimo piano e fece sedere Mary sul letto.

"Sono così pesante?" chiese Mary, fraintendendo lo sbuffo del dottore.

"No, anzi: sei fin troppo leggera." Da quando era passato a darle del tu? Come se quella donna avesse bisogno che le si desse altra corda.

"Non posso farci niente o non troverei più lavoro."

"Ma dovresti davvero mangiare di più." e per un attimo al viso magro di Mary si sovrappose quello di Sherlock.

Dio, era messo davvero così male? Cercò di concentrarsi sul bendaggio della caviglia, che non si era gonfiata neanche un po'. Da medico sapeva che non c'era nessuna distorsione, che se lui era lì su quel letto principesco, in quella camera lussuosa, era solo per un capriccio della donna che aveva di fronte, la quale forse aveva solo un debole per i gesti galanti e le frasi gentili, o forse cercava solo l'avventura di una notte e lui o qualcun altro non avrebbe fatto per lei alcuna differenza.

E neanche per lui, in fondo; quel Rob Roy aveva reso tutto più ovattato e irreale.

Alzò gli occhi su quelli di Mary, sugli zigomi alti, su quelle labbra scarlatte.

Nella penombra soffusa della stanza gli assomigliava così tanto, ma baciarla gli diede una strana sensazione e il rossetto aveva un sapore chimico e amaro.

Gli occhi di Mary erano di un azzurro intenso e scintillante, volerli vedere grigi era solo una menzogna.

Non erano gli occhi di Sherlock.

Per questo era sbagliato.

Per questo John chiuse i propri, di occhi.

La donna allungò un braccio verso il comodino di fianco al cassetto, recuperando una scatola di preservativi e del lubrificante. Poi il prezioso vestito di Gucci cadde a terra. Era bella. Oggettivamente era una bellissima donna, fiera del suo corpo e sicura di sé, libera da legami e volitiva.

Un tempo non avrebbe esitato un solo istante nell'utilizzare tutte le sue armi di seduzione con una donna così. Ai tempi dell'Università, durante le licenze e prima di partire per l'Afghanistan quella situazione (un pub, un breve flirt, qualche battuta spavalda e una camera d'albergo, nessun impegno a lungo termine) era quasi usuale per "Watson tre continenti".

E Mary era morbida e calda in mezzo alle gambe, quando guidò la mano di John su di sé.

Eppure adesso sembrava solo uno squallido compromesso, una fuga vigliacca, un nascondere la testa sotto la sabbia, solo perché non aveva il coraggio di dire a Sherlock che lo amava.

Adesso tutto quello era sbagliato.

Era così sbagliato da far male.

 

* * * * *

 

Sherlock restò sotto la doccia fin quando il boiler non si svuotò e l'acqua divenne fredda.

John non era ancora rientrato. Non l'avrebbe fatto per quella notte, ne era sicuro.

Si gettò sul letto, lasciandosi inghiottire dal buio e dal caldo dell'estate.

Ritornò con il pensiero all'ultima notte a Termez.

_La notte è buia vista dal tetto della baracca militare su cui si è arrampicato, illuminata solo dalla luce della luna. Calante? Crescente? Non ne ha idea. John lo saprebbe. A John piacerebbe molto lo spettacolo di quel mezzo satellite naturale appeso nel cielo e quella striscia pallida di stelle_ [2] _che sembra tracciare un sentiero nella profondità della notte._

_Un lungo sentiero che porta fino a Londra._

_Ma la strada è ancora lunga. Uccidere uno dei maggiori esponenti dell'organizzazione di Moriarty in Medio Oriente è stato un bel passo in avanti, ma non basta e questa sera Baker Street sembra più lontana che mai._

_Passi leggeri sulla scala a pioli che lui stesso ha appoggiato al muro._

_"Sapevo di trovarti qua." dice Victor, sdraiandosi di fianco a lui con le braccia intrecciate sotto la testa._

_"Si sono arrabbiati per la distruzione di quel mezzo blindato?"_

_Lo scontro a fuoco con il suo avversario si era rivelato leggermente più impegnativo del previsto._

_"All'inizio credevo che il colonnello volesse la mia testa, letteralmente. Ma poi è arrivata una telefonata da Londra ed è diventato mansueto come un agnellino. Tu, ovviamente, non sai niente di tutto questo, vero?" Victor sorride. E' uno che sorride molto, spesso a sproposito, è eccessivamente ottimista. Ma è l'uomo meno idiota nel raggio di miglia. Per questo un giorno Sherlock gli ha parlato di sé, della sua vita a Londra e di John._

_Sherlock si stringe nelle spalle "Io ho solo chiamato mio fratello per fargli sapere dov'ero."_

_"Beh, grazie."_

_"Così siamo pari."_

_I due restano a lungo in silenzio, gli occhi fissi sulla volta celeste._

_E' Victor a romperlo di nuovo. "Guardate lo stesso cielo."_

_Sherlock ruota la testa, ha lo sguardo confuso. Ogni tanto Victor dice cose senza senso._

_"Tu e John. Guardate lo stesso cielo. - spiega l'altro con pazienza - E' quello che mi ripeto sempre quando ho nostalgia di casa e di Bertha."_

_"E' il tuo cane?"_

_"No, è la mia ragazza. - replica Victor un po' seccato - Te l'avrò detto almeno dieci volte."_

_"Non ho nostalgia. - ribatte Sherlock - Sono solo stanco di trovarmi davanti avversari indegni delle mie superiori facoltà intellettive. Nessuno lo è, sono tutti noiosi."_

_Di nuovo un lungo silenzio, poi è Sherlock a parlare "Tranne John. Con lui sarebbe molto più divertente." Lo dice così piano che Victor non sa se stia parlando a lui o a se stesso. E' una strana persona Sherlock Holmes. Victor lo conosce da un mese e non può dire di aver capito qualcosa di lui, né del legame che ha con questo John. Ma nonostante l'estrema bizzarria dell'uomo sdraiato vicino a lui, pensa che John Watson sia molto fortunato ad avere un amico così. "Andrà tutto bene. Smantellerai questa fantomatica organizzazione criminale occulta e tornerai a casa."_

_Sherlock scuote la testa "Ci sono troppe variabili in campo, fare una stima precisa della percentuale di successo non è possibile."_

_"E invece sì."_

_"Come fai a dirlo?"_

_Il sorriso di Victor è così aperto e sicuro che l'uomo sembra quasi in grado di guardare nel futuro "Perché non si tratta di calcoli o stime. Io e te siamo qui per lo stesso motivo, per le persone a cui vogliamo bene. E perché si è più forti quando si ha qualcuno da proteggere."_ [3]

 

Sì, se era stato forte in quei tre anni, e lo era stato, era stato solo per John.

Lui la ragione per cui si era imbarcato in quell'impresa titanica.

Se non ci fosse stato John avrebbe anche accarezzato l'idea di farla finita per davvero su quel tetto. Non avrebbe più trovato un avversario all'altezza di Jim e la vita non sembrava poi così interessante da continuare ad essere vissuta. Se non ci fosse stato John.

Aspettò, aspettò sveglio il suo ritorno, ma il dottore non rientrò. Ogni tanto capitava, specie i primi tempi. Una vita fa. Ma mai da quando lui era tornato, se si eccettua l'innocente cena con Violet.

Quella mattina, quando John si era allontanato di corsa da Orange Street, qualcosa si era incrinato nell'equilibrio del loro rapporto.

E se non fosse più tornato? Se d'ora in poi avesse dovuto vivere da solo, senza più il suono dei passi di John nella camera di sopra? Senza il suo buongiorno, la colazione apparecchiata sempre per due, il rassicurante battere delle dita sulla tastiera del suo portatile?

Lo aveva già fatto: era così che aveva vissuto gli ultimi tre anni della sua vita. La prospettiva avrebbe dovuto lasciarlo indifferente, non avrebbe dovuto farlo rabbrividire come se fosse pieno inverno.

Raggomitolarsi sotto le lenzuola non servì a scacciare il freddo.

 

Verso le otto e mezza Mrs. Hudson entrò in salotto con la colazione chiamando a gran voce i suoi ragazzi. Quando Sherlock le disse che non era necessario apparecchiare anche per John, perché non era tornato quella notte, la donna gli accarezzò i capelli in un tenero gesto materno e poi sentenziò che John Watson avrebbe dovuto ricucirsi da solo i suoi maglioni, d'ora in poi.

 

* * * * *

 

Il sole lo colpì impietoso sul viso nel momento in cui si girò sulla schiena. Strizzò gli occhi per la luce troppo forte e il mal di testa che gli martellava nelle tempie. Diede un'occhiata all'orologio da polso e con sgomento scoprì che erano quasi le dieci di mattina. Perché non aveva sentito Mrs. Hudson chiamarlo per la colazione?

Perché non era nel suo letto a Baker Street, ecco perché. Non era a casa.

Era al quattordicesimo piano di uno degli alberghi più lussuosi di Londra, nel letto di una modella incontrata la sera prima. Si alzò, raccolse dal pavimento due preservativi usati e li gettò nel primo cestino a disposizione, concedendosi una doccia veloce e approfittando del kit di benvenuto dell'albergo che comprendeva anche rasoi monouso.

Sul tavolo del piccolo salottino della suite c'era un vassoio della colazione colmo di frutta, pane e cinque tipi di marmellate, il thermos del tè, del latte e del caffè. Non toccava cibo dal mezzogiorno prima, ma solo il pensiero di mangiare qualcosa gli provocò un'ondata di nausea.

Sul cuscino di fianco al vassoio campeggiava un bigliettino fucsia con poche righe scritte in una calligrafia minuta ed elegante _"Oggi sono alle prove di una sfilata. Ho dato ordine alla cameriera di non disturbare. Grazie per la tua assistenza, dottore."_

John prese una matita e tamburellò a lungo sul cartoncino rosa, ma non gli venne in mente altro da dire.

Probabilmente perché non c'era nulla da aggiungere all'avventura di una notte, che era passata senza lasciare alcun segno.

Non era quello che il suo cuore desiderava. Non più.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Albergo realmente esistente a Londra.
> 
> [2] Ovviamente è la Via Lattea, ma dato che Sherlock non ha alcuna conoscenza astronomica ho pensato che non sapesse nemmeno il nome della nostra galassia.
> 
> [3] Si è più forti quando si ha qualcuno da proteggere. Questa frase meravigliosa non è mia. E' pronunciata da Rei Kashino nel manga "Mars" di Fuyumi Souryo. E se non lo conoscete, lo andate a recuperare tutto ora.  
> L'ho inserita in seguito ad una illuminante conversazione con Papysanzo89 su FB (thanks).


	9. Capitolo 9

John controllò il cellulare: non c'erano messaggi di Sherlock. Non sapeva se esserne sollevato o sentirsi ancora più in colpa e nel dubbio optò per andare direttamente in ambulatorio.

Tra un appuntamento e un altro prese un caffè dalla macchinetta in sala d'aspetto. Dopo qualche minuto Sarah lo raggiunse. "Passi il Viagra alla signorina Ewans, ma prescrivere una mammografia al signor White è un po' troppo."

"Oh dio, l'ho fatto davvero?" chiese John con un filo di voce.

La dottoressa rise, posandogli una mano sulla spalla "No, stavo solo scherzando, era una battuta. Accidenti, sei davvero teso in questi giorni."

"Scusa."

"Ragazza nuova? Storia seria?" azzardò lei. Erano rimasti abbastanza amici da poter affrontare certi argomenti a cuor leggero.

"No, non direi."

"Storia complicata, allora."

John rise debolmente "Vuoi diventare investigatrice privata e fare concorrenza a Sherlock?"

Sarah alzò gli occhi al cielo "E' lui, vero? La parte complicata della storia, voglio dire. Si tratta sempre di lui, alla fine."

John si passò una mano tra i capelli "No Sarah, sono io. Devo dirgli una cosa e non so come fare."

"Mi servi vigile e in forma qui al lavoro e in questo momento non lo sei. - replicò la dottoressa, implacabile - Perciò fa' quel che devi e metti le cose in chiaro con lui. Sarebbe anche ora." gli allungò un'altra pacca sulla spalla e tornò dai suoi pazienti.

Sarah aveva ragione, era impensabile continuare ad andare avanti così.

 

La porta del loro appartamento era aperta, come al solito. Sherlock era seduto in poltrona, le mani giunte sotto al mento, anche questa una posizione usuale per lui.

Eppure non c'era niente di normale nel timido "Ciao." che John pronunciò entrando in salotto o nello strano sguardo che Sherlock gli rivolse, come se lo vedesse per la prima volta in vita sua.

Aprì il frigorifero "C'è qualcosa di commestibile? Ho fame."

"Possiamo uscire a cena." suggerì Sherlock alzandosi.

"No, non stasera." John si voltò, trovandoselo di fronte, con gli occhi grigi che saettavano veloci sul suo corpo.

Un capello lungo e scuro tra la camicia e la canottiera, occhiaie marcate, un livido sul collo, profumo di rose e gelsomini: _Joy_ di Jean Patou [1]. Come sospettava aveva trascorso la notte precedente con una donna e avevano fatto sesso. Una, no, due volte. Perché mai l'aveva fatto se era attratto da lui? Una oscura vibrazione risuonò brusca dentro di lui, la voglia insensata e improvvisa di rinchiudere John nel loro appartamento e non farlo più uscire. Era uno strano, spiacevole miscuglio di paura e possessività.

John si mise le mani sui fianchi, inspirò a fondo e si umettò le labbra "Ascolta Sherlock, noi due dobbiamo parlare."

_"Vuole andarsene. Ti ha surrogato con questa donna e se ne andrà. Resterai da solo se non saprai come fermarlo. Fa' qualcosa, subito!"_ Per la prima volta in vita sua il panico lo indusse in una deduzione errata e lo forzò a mettere da parte logica e ragione, lasciando che fosse l'istinto a guidare i suoi gesti. Scattò in avanti e strinse John in un abbraccio soffocante, schiacciandolo contro il frigorifero.

"Sherlock, lasciami immediatamente!" John urlò, ma il suo tono era tutt'altro che perentorio. Nel migliore dei casi poteva dirsi supplichevole.

Le labbra del detective premevano forte sulla sua tempia, quasi a voler imprimere a fuoco le parole direttamente nel suo cervello "Non andartene. Posso darti io quello che vuoi, tutto quanto."

John nel frattempo gli aveva appoggiato le mani sul costato con l'intenzione di spingerlo via, ma a quelle parole si ritrovò a stringerlo e a maledire quei pochi millimetri di seta che lo separavano dalla pelle dell'altro. _"Ti ha dato il permesso. Prendilo! Rovescialo sul tavolo e fallo tuo."_ Come riuscì ad ignorare quella tentazione John non lo seppe mai. "Sherlock, non sai quello che dici." biascicò con uno sforzo immenso.

"Lo so benissimo, invece. E' quello che vuoi, il tuo corpo parla da solo. Perché non puoi ad accettare ciò che provi?"

"Non è questo!" gridò esasperato il dottore, riuscendo finalmente a mettere qualche centimetro di distanza e di sanità mentale tra loro. "Non.è.questo." ripeté con il fiato corto.

"E allora qual è il problema?" ruggì Sherlock esasperato. Odiava non capire e in quel momento era completamente perso.

"Io sono consapevole di ciò che provo per te, Sherlock. Il problema è quello che provi tu, o meglio: che non provi."

L'altro scosse i suoi bei riccioli neri con frustrazione "Non riesco a comprendere."

John chiuse gli occhi nel tentativo di calmarsi, perché l'espressione innocente che aveva in quel momento Sherlock era un grave attentato al suo autocontrollo "Non puoi pensare di offrire il tuo corpo come se fosse una merce di scambio, non potrei mai accettarlo, non ti farei mai una cosa del genere."

"Perché? Tu lo desideri."

"Ma tu no: a te queste cose non interessano, sei sposato con il tuo lavoro. Il-il contatto fisico, i sentimenti, l'amore per te sono una seccatura, un problema. Com'è che li chiami? Un difetto chimico che si trova nel lato perdente." E John non si sarebbe mai accontentato di avere solo il suo corpo, per meraviglioso che fosse, se non avesse potuto avere anche il suo cuore. Poteva anche scoparsi una donna incontrata per caso, una notte e via, ma mai avrebbe approfittato allo stesso modo di colui del quale era innamorato, per quanto fosse forte il richiamo della carne.

Aprì cautamente gli occhi e vide Sherlock che gesticolava con un'espressione a metà tra il disperato e il supplichevole "Ma noi ce l'abbiamo già una relazione: parliamo, ridiamo, ci sosteniamo a vicenda, guardiamo film insieme la sera! L'hai detto tu che in una relazione ci sono queste cose. E con te mi vanno bene queste cose. Con te mi piacciono."

La bocca di John si aprì in un'espressione stupita: ricordava vagamente di aver detto qualcosa del genere, ma erano passati mesi.

"Io ho bisogno di te, John, della tua compagnia e del tuo aiuto. Sarei perduto senza il mio blogger." [2] disse Sherlock e restò a guardarlo negli occhi, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi. Aveva usato tutte le sue capacità comunicative per farsi capire e non sapeva più che fare.

_"Non ha uno straccio di nozioni di astronomia, non riconoscerebbe la regina nemmeno se l'avesse di fronte, ma ricorda perfettamente cose che gli hai detto secoli fa. Gli altri lo cercano per ore e lui se ne frega, tu dici di essere preoccupato e ti risponde subito. Si è finto morto per te, per salvarti la vita. Ha accettato i tuoi pugni e i tuoi insulti senza reagire, lui, il re dell'ultima parola. Ne deduci niente? Hai proprio bisogno di quelle tre dannate paroline magiche per capire cosa prova per te?"_ John ebbe una leggera vertigine per quanto velocemente i suoi pensieri passarono da _"Oddio, Sherlock mi ama"_ a _"Perché diavolo non me ne sono mai reso conto?"_

Si passò una mano sugli occhi, sentendosi il più colossale stupido del mondo. Solo perché non li esprimeva, non significava che Sherlock non avesse sentimenti. E lui avrebbe dovuto saperlo meglio di chiunque altro.

Eppure era stato proprio lui, il sociopatico anaffettivo a buttarsi a capofitto per primo in quella _cosa_ , quella cosa enorme, spaventosa e bellissima che stavano scoprendo quella sera, tra mura strette della loro cucina.

In un altro frangente John si sarebbe preso a pugni da solo per le sue sciocche paure e le inutili paranoie. Non era escluso che più tardi non lo facesse.

"Sono un idiota." sospirò, lasciando che il sollievo lo invadesse.

"Lo so. Te lo dico sempre."

"A mia discolpa posso dire che lo sherlockese non sempre è facile da interpretare."

"Può essere che io abbia contribuito in minima parte a creare uno spiacevole equivoco."

"Tu che ammetti di aver sbagliato? Il mondo sta per finire."

Si guardarono, scambiandosi un piccolo sorriso.

"E a quell'altra cosa - proseguì Sherlock, deglutendo vistosamente - ci ho pensato."

"Ora non ti seguo, quale altra cosa?"

"Quella cosa che per te completa una relazione."

"Il sesso?" chiese il dottore con voce flebile, il corpo d'improvviso più teso. _"Fa' che pensi a quello, fa' che pensi a quello."_ e per quanto gli era sempre sembrata cretina l'espressione 'ragionare con le parti basse', era esattamente ciò che stava facendo.

"Mh." annuì il moro a testa bassa e a John non sfuggì il fatto che fosse arrossito. _"Oh, ora non ne parla più come se fosse un trattato di geologia. Ora è coinvolto."_ il pensiero gli fece leccare le labbra. Uno Sherlock Holmes così imbarazzato da essere erotico era troppo per il suo povero cuore. Cristo, quest'uomo sarebbe stata la sua dolce morte.

"Penso che potrebbe piacermi." farfugliò, dondolandosi sui talloni.

"Pensi?"

"Non lo so. A dire il vero non ne ho idea. - ammise candidamente il detective - Non ho mai provato."

"D'accordo, non sei mai stato con nessuno. Ma da solo avrai... - si bloccò davanti all'espressione vacua dell'altro. - qualche volta, insomma, tu ti sarai toccato. Masturbato, intendo."

L'altro scosse la testa "No. O se l'ho fatto devo aver cancellato l'esperienza dal Mind Palace, perché irrilevante o non soddisfacente."

"Cancellato." ripeté John allibito.

"Sì, cancellato."  gli fece eco Sherlock, come se fosse la cosa più normale del mondo.

D'accordo, questo spostava il concetto di verginità oltre il piano puramente fisico. Era una dimensione mentale. Che altro aspettarsi da lui? Solo l'idea di essere il primo a esplorare quel corpo, a toccarlo e baciarlo fino a portarlo all'orgasmo era così intensa da fargli girare la testa.

"Ma conosco i meccanismi dell'accoppiamento a livello teorico. A te... a te va di provare?"

Se gli andava? Una parte di lui fremeva dalla voglia di dimostrargli quanto gli andava. John sorrise e sporse una mano verso di lui "Vieni qua."

Sherlock si avvicinò e lo abbracciò di nuovo, stavolta stringendogli la vita con una presa impacciata e leggera. Le mani di John invece gli circondarono il viso, l'indice che indugiò un attimo sulla fossetta del labbro superiore, poi lo attirò a sé e finalmente le loro labbra si incontrarono per la prima volta.

Solo una dolce pressione, un sussulto di sorpresa per il detective e un formicolio di piacere lungo la schiena per il dottore.

Si separò da lui per studiarne la reazione, per dedurre dai suoi occhi sgranati e dalla bocca socchiusa se gli era piaciuto. Sherlock annuì più volte, deciso e John riportò le sue labbra su quelle morbidissime di lui, inclinando la testa alla ricerca dell'angolazione migliore, mentre una mano si spostava sul suo collo e l'altra si seppelliva nei suoi capelli, accarezzandogli ritmicamente la nuca e giocando coi riccioli tra le dita.

Sherlock rafforzò inconsciamente la presa sui suoi fianchi e John sorrise. Si tirò indietro un attimo, socchiuse la bocca e catturò il labbro inferiore dell'altro, morbido e polposo, succhiandolo piano fino a strappargli un flebile gemito. Un attimo dopo Sherlock lo imitò, prendendo il labbro superiore di John tra le proprie. Andarono avanti a lungo, ad occhi chiusi, esplorandosi i visi con le labbra, scambiandosi baci sulle guance, la punta del naso, gli occhi, la fronte, ma tornando sempre sulla bocca, come se d'improvviso non potessero tenerle lontane per più di qualche secondo.

John premette appena il pollice sul mento di Sherlock per staccarsi da lui un secondo e riprendere fiato. Aprì gli occhi, incantandosi davanti allo spettacolo di quella bocca resa gonfia e rossa dai suoi baci. Il detective si sporse di nuovo verso di lui, reclamando un altro bacio, ma John si sottrasse con un sorriso malizioso. Sherlock mugolò il proprio disappunto e provò un'altra volta e John gli andò incontro, scontrandosi con lui a metà strada e coinvolgendolo in un bacio decisamente più passionale, mordendogli le labbra e disegnandone il contorno con la lingua, insistendo su quella fossetta perfetta che lo faceva impazzire.

Incerta, la lingua di Sherlock saettò fuori dalla bocca andando a toccare brevemente quella di John per poi ritrarsi di scatto, timida e John la inseguì.

Sherlock si irrigidì un solo istante per quella strana sensazione, poi accolse nella propria bocca l'intrusione della lingua di John che gli solleticava il palato, esplorava l'interno delle guance e si strofinava ruvida sulla sua. Poi John la ritrasse piano e quella di Sherlock la seguì, intrufolandosi a sua volta nella bocca dell'altro, ricompensata da un gemito soddisfatto. Oh. Funzionava così? Piacevole. Decisamente piacevole, aggiunse, quando John prese a succhiargliela.

Presto ai baci si unirono mani che si intrufolavano sotto le camicie ed erezioni premute l'una contro l'altra. Non c'era più nulla da nascondere, ormai.

Però John non voleva affrettare troppo le cose, quella sera era determinato a non andare oltre l'incredibile pomiciata contro il frigorifero (e, dio, non si sarebbe mai più lamentato del suo contenuto). Lo era davvero, anche quando Sherlock arretrò trascinandolo con sé, quando avanzarono incespicando lungo il corridoio fino alla porta della camera da letto del detective. Qui John staccò d'improvviso le mani dal suo corpo per aggrapparsi saldamente allo stipite della porta, sapeva che se avesse varcato quella soglia non sarebbe stato in grado di fermarsi.

Interruppe il bacio ed abbassò la testa, respirando grandi boccate d'ossigeno, alla ricerca di un minimo di lucidità. Cosa non facile, con le mani di Sherlock che gli carezzavano la schiena, le sue labbra tra i capelli e la propria erezione che lo supplicava di essere liberata.

"John." sussurrò quella voce baritonale, facendogli stringere convulsamente le dita sul legno dello stipite.

"Io credo-" Non aveva idea di cosa credesse, perché l'altro aveva preso a succhiargli il lobo dell'orecchio. "Andiamoci piano. - annaspò - E' la tua prima volta."

"Ma se non entri non ci sarà nessuna prima volta." sospirò Sherlock.

Ora, come si poteva pretendere autocontrollo da parte sua davanti ad una logica così ferrea e a quelle dita da violinista che gli slacciavano i bottoni della camicia premendo le nocche sul suo torace? Come si poteva credere che fosse in grado di resistere a quella voce profonda che continuava ad invocare il suo nome come un vibrante canto di sirena?

"John, ti voglio." disse Sherlock fissandolo con i suoi occhi grigi, in quel momento assolutamente limpidi e sinceri.

"Al diavolo." ruggì il dottore. Le sue abbandonarono l'appiglio e lo spinsero dentro la stanza, sfilandogli la camicia dalla testa. Il resto degli indumenti di entrambi fu sparpagliato disordinatamente a terra nel breve tragitto fino al letto, dove Sherlock cadde supino, nudo, eccitato e bellissimo, gli occhi socchiusi ed il respiro affannato a tradirne il nervosismo.

"Sei sicuro?" chiese John, in piedi di fronte a lui e altrettanto trafelato.

Sherlock non rispose, ma si puntellò sui gomiti, arretrò per fargli posto e a John non servirono altre parole.

Si sdraiò lento su di lui, la sensazione della pelle su pelle, bollente e sudata, così intensa da far gemere entrambi per la sorpresa.

Rotolarono tra le lenzuola, allacciandosi l'un l'altro senza pudore, le mani di Sherlock che si muovevano su e giù lungo la spina dorsale di John facendolo rabbrividire e quelle del dottore che gli afferrarono le natiche, spingendo il suo bacino contro di sé.

"Ooh, oh John." gemette il moro sulla sua bocca.

John lo baciò di nuovo con foga, poi chinò la testa e si impossessò per interminabili minuti del suo collo lungo e pallido così a lungo sognato; fece scorrere la lingua sui tendini e sulle rughe sottili, mordicchiando e baciando ogni millimetro di pelle, dalla mandibola alla spalla, dedicando particolare attenzione all'incavo della gola e poi su di nuovo verso il pomo d'adamo che vibrava per i mormorii di Sherlock, che si stava mordendo forte le labbra nel tentativo di non gridare.

"No. - disse John, toccandole con le dita e facendole dischiudere - Voglio sentire la tua voce."

Voleva guardare, ascoltare e percepire tutto di lui. Dopo aver stupidamente rinnegato i suoi sentimenti, ora voleva imprimersi senza remore nella mente ogni attimo di quella notte.

Ed era vocale Sherlock, non l'avrebbe mai immaginato ma lo era davvero, mentre John seminava succhiotti rossi sulle clavicole, sul torace glabro, appena sotto il diaframma, cosa che Sherlock dovette gradire molto, a giudicare dal sonoro "Aaah!" che riecheggiò nella stanza.

 

Le mani agili del detective vagavano senza coordinazione sul corpo dell'altro, sulle spalle, sulla nuca, graffiavano gli avambracci, scompigliavano i capelli corti, toccavano ogni parte del _suo_ John che riusciva a raggiungere. Gli afferrò un polso, portandosi la mano alla bocca, baciandone il palmo con reverenza e leccando ad una ad una quelle dita che lo guidavano sicure verso territori per lui sconosciuti. Non aveva idea che il suo corpo potesse provare piacere così intenso da annebbiargli la mente e fargli emettere quei suoni indecorosi. Non credeva che potesse essere così recettivo al tocco di un altro essere umano.

_"No, al tocco di John. Solo di John."_ fu uno dei suoi pochi pensieri coerenti di quella notte. Poi John chiuse le labbra attorno al suo capezzolo sinistro, risprofondando la sua mente in un oblio di piacere e di singhiozzi incontrollati.

 

Il dottore mormorò il suo nome, la voce roca di desiderio e scese ancora, con lentezza esasperante, strofinando il viso sul suo stomaco piatto, inspirando profondamente l'odore della pelle madida di sudore. Sfiorò con le dita l'ombelico e vide i muscoli dell'addome contrarsi con uno spasmo. Mh, qualcuno era molto sensibile da quelle parti. Ci stampò un bacio e quell'"Aaaah" si fece sentire di nuovo, stavolta più acuto e prolungato, un suono che si riversava dritto nel suo inguine: dargli piacere, esplorare e farsi esplorare si stava rivelando l'esperienza più erotica che avesse mai vissuto.

Afferrò tra i denti la carne sottile e delicata dell'ombelico, tirando, mordendo, disegnando il contorno di quel delizioso avvallamento con le dita, solleticandolo senza pietà e da ultimo ci affondò la lingua, ancora e ancora, solo per il piacere di sentirlo gemere forte e inarcarsi contro di lui, le unghie affondate nella sua nuca. Era un piccolo tondo perfetto e, sollevando appena la testa, John si chiese come sarebbe stato versarci sopra qualcosa di dolce e poi leccarlo via. Qualcosa come...

"Mousse al whisky." suggerì la voce ansimante di Sherlock, che si era sollevato sui gomiti per guardarlo.

"Sì." sospirò John, lasciando una scia di baci veloci sulla sua cresta iliaca.

"Ti... mmh... interessa sapere... ah ah, sì, lì... come l'ho... nnh... dedotto?"

"No, non particolarmente in questo momento." John si mise in ginocchio, divaricandogli delicatamente le ginocchia, accarezzando la pelle di seta dell'interno delle cosce, prendendosi un attimo per ammirare il suo pene eretto che svettava umido tra le gambe. _"Presto._ \- promise a se stesso - _Presto."_ Finora aveva trascurato la propria erezione, concentrandosi solo sul far godere Sherlock, ma i segnali del suo corpo erano chiari e non avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo. Affondò le mani nella carne soda delle gambe e il detective rabbrividì, lo sguardo così carico di ansia e aspettativa da far tremare un po' anche lui.

Senza sapere perché John si ritrovò a pensare alla prima volta che aveva pomiciato con una sua compagna di liceo, nello stanzino degli attrezzi ginnici. Era così eccitato che venne ancor prima di riuscire a slacciarle il reggiseno.

Non voleva che finisse così presto quella notte, voleva che Sherlock si godesse quell'esperienza fino in fondo.

"Puoi fare una cosa per me?" mormorò strofinando il naso contro la pelle pallida della coscia.

"Io... ah... nngh... cosa?" comporre una frase di senso compiuto era ormai uno sforzo troppo grande.

"Resisti più che puoi." disse John e poi vide l'espressione di Sherlock mutare dalla confusione all'estasi quando chiuse il pugno attorno al suo pene, avviluppandolo in una stretta e lenta carezza, dalla base fino alla punta. Sherlock, ridotto a puro istinto, spinse frenetico il bacino contro quella mano, il volto deformato dal piacere e la bocca spalancata in un lungo grido inarticolato.

John fece scorrere la mano in senso inverso, scoprendo la punta rosea e gonfia. Non aveva mai fatto nulla del genere, ma prenderlo in bocca e sentire il suo sapore caldo sulla lingua fu come rispondere ad un bisogno naturale ed insopprimibile.

 

"JOHN!" Una pura ondata d'estasi risalì dall'inguine per esplodergli nel cervello, cancellando ogni pensiero cosciente che non fosse John, inginocchiato tra le sue gambe. John, la sua mano che solleticava i peli pubici. John, la sua bocca calda, la sua lingua dolcissima e crudele. E quando il dottore spostò l'altra mano sui suoi testicoli, nella sua testa non ci fu più spazio per nulla se non per quel godimento così intenso da rasentare il dolore e l'agonia.

Sarebbe morto, se John avesse continuato a toccarlo a quel modo, sarebbe morto di sicuro. Ma quando sentì le mani dell'altro abbandonarlo e l'aria fredda colpire il suo pene eretto, lo implorò "No, non smettere John. Ancora, ancora." Voleva bruciare e consumarsi completamente in quel fuoco, voleva essere toccato e portato alla follia dalle sue dita.

 

John si sedette al centro del letto e allargò le gambe. "Vieni qui, Sherlock." ansimò, poi tirò a sé il corpo sudato e docile, accomodandolo sul suo grembo. Le loro erezioni si toccarono e istintivamente le gambe di Sherlock si serrarono attorno alla sua schiena, mentre la sua bocca cercò disperata quella di John per riversarci i suoi lamenti.

"Non vuoi...?" chiese con voce tremante. Quella non era la posizione ideale per essere penetrati.

"No, non stavolta. - sussurrò John sul suo collo, prima di riprendere a leccarlo - Questa notte è tutta per te."

Portò una mano tra di loro, strinse le due erezioni insieme e la realtà perse consistenza.

Carne dura e pulsante di desiderio, bagnata di pre eiaculazione, sudore, saliva, di loro. Gemiti continui e inarticolati. Baci sempre più simili a morsi affamati.

Una mano di Sherlock che si univa alla sua. Sì, Sherlock lo stava toccando e John gettò la testa indietro urlando, come se ogni cellula del suo pene reagisse alle sue carezze.

Sfregamento sempre più intenso, presa sempre più stretta, movimenti sempre più veloci.

Sensazioni, solo sensazioni: la testa riccia che si abbandonava sulla sua spalla, la mano libera che gli artigliava una spalla lacerando la pelle, il corpo magro che si irrigidiva e finalmente Sherlock venne per la prima volta, l'orgasmo che scuoteva il suo corpo e John che accompagnava ogni schizzo di seme caldo con la spinta della sua mano. Era come se fosse nato, cresciuto e vissuto solo per quel momento, per vedere Sherlock scoprire l'estasi tra le sue braccia.

Il dottore continuò a muovere la mano e il bacino, strappandogli singhiozzi ritmati e il suo nome, John, pronunciato a fior di labbra come una preghiera, e fu troppo anche per lui. Venne, venne violentemente, gli occhi pieni del viso languido di Sherlock che lo osservava nel momento più intimo.

 

Sudati e tremanti, districarono goffamente le membra e John lo aiutò a sdraiarsi, perché Sherlock non sembrava ancora in grado di coordinare bene i movimenti. Vederlo inerte e abbandonato mollemente sul letto gli provocò un'ondata di tenerezza nel petto potente quasi quanto l'orgasmo appena provato. Gli scostò dalla fronte i riccioli scarmigliati e vi posò un bacio leggero, poi si sdraiò vicino a lui. Per lunghi minuti ci furono solo i loro respiri affannati che rallentavano e l'odore forte del sesso che riempiva la stanza.

"John?" riuscì ad articolare dopo un paio di tentativi andati a vuoto.

"Dimmi."

"Non immaginavo che fosse così, non ne avevo idea. - sussurrò con un sorriso stupito sulle labbra - Sai, non credo che questo potrò mai cancellarlo dal mio Mind Palace."

"Lo prendo come un complimento." rispose il dottore prima di allungarsi di nuovo verso le sue labbra.

"Lo è." Sherlock rispose al bacio, dolce, spossato e perfetto.

Poi John iniziò a sentirsi spiacevolmente appiccicoso e si alzò alla ricerca della sua canottiera, con la quale ripulì entrambi. Restò un attimo in piedi di fianco al letto, con l'indumento appallottolato tra le mani: non sapeva se a Sherlock piacesse l'idea di dividere il suo letto con lui o se preferisse star solo nel suo Mind Palace.

"Vuoi che vada via?" chiese esitante.

Sherlock lo stupì, afferrandolo deciso per un polso, riportandolo sul materasso, mezzo sdraiato sopra di sé "Tu resti qui." disse calmo.

E John probabilmente era davvero un idiota che guardava e non osservava e non avrebbe mai avuto le capacità deduttive dell'altro, ma non gli fu difficile capire che non si stava riferendo solo a quella notte, che quello non era solo un invito a dividere il letto per un po' di coccole dopo il sesso.

_Tu resti qui, John, al mio fianco. E' questo il luogo cui appartieni._

Rispose solo "Sì." perché il nodo che aveva in gola gli impediva di dire altro senza dare di sé uno spettacolo molto imbarazzante. Si voltò sul fianco, lanciando un'occhiata di intesa alle sue spalle. Sherlock sbatté velocemente le ciglia e poi comprese, accoccolandosi contro la sua schiena con un mugolio soddisfatto, i capelli ricci sul suo collo e la bocca tra le sue scapole, dove appoggiava piccoli baci sempre più assonnati.

Anche John stava per cedere al sonno, quando sentì le dita leggere di Sherlock posarsi sul collo, sul livido lasciatogli da Mary la notte prima. John sussultò e una gelida lama di rimorso gli trapassò il petto "Scusami. - bisbigliò - E' solo l'ennesima prova che sono un idiota."

La mano di Sherlock si spostò sulla carotide, prendendogli le pulsazioni, raggiunse il cuore dove sostò col palmo aperto e poi scese veloce, avvolgendosi delicata attorno al suo pene flaccido e soddisfatto. John strinse gli occhi ma non la scostò, nonostante fosse ancora troppo sensibile per essere toccato. Sherlock stava deducendo il suo corpo e lui si meritava un po' di tortura.

"Non importa. - rispose Sherlock spostando la mano sul suo addome - E' stato prima."

John appoggiò la sua mano su quella di Sherlock ed intrecciò le dita con le sue.

Sì, era stato prima di far ritorno al luogo cui apparteneva.

Per sempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ho scoperto che è noto per essere uno dei profumi più costosi al mondo. Secondo i siti che ho consultato le fragranze più evidenti di questo profumo sono appunto rosa e gelsomino.
> 
> [2] La prima frase è presa dal canone, L'avventura del maestro di scuola: "But I need your company and assistance". La seconda dall'episodio della serie tv 1x03, The Great Game: "I'd be lost without my blogger."


	10. Capitolo 10

Aprire gli occhi e ricordarsi della notte appena trascorsa fu un tutt'uno per John, che salutò il nuovo giorno con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia.

Certo, il risveglio sarebbe stato ancora più piacevole senza il gomito di Sherlock che attentava all'integrità della sua milza, ma avrebbe volentieri sacrificato qualche organo interno per potersi svegliare così tutte le mattine.

Ruotò il capo e se lo trovò a pochi centimetri di distanza, così bello e rilassato nel sonno da far male al cuore. Le ciglia lunghe e folte, le labbra a cuore leggermente schiuse, i capelli ricci che parevano accarezzargli la fronte e il collo, il ritmico sollevarsi e abbassarsi del petto magro: come poteva essere così perfetto già di prima mattina, quando la restante popolazione mondiale assomigliava a degli zombie? E come poteva essere così erotico semplicemente dormendo e respirando?

Si scostò, con grande sollievo della sua milza, scivolò fuori dal letto il più silenziosamente possibile e andò in bagno. Si sentiva vent'anni di meno sulle spalle [1] e non riuscì a smettere di sorridere neanche quando esaminò allo specchio le escoriazioni rosse lasciate dal suo compagno sulla spalla sana. Anzi, si sentiva schifosamente orgoglioso per aver fatto perdere il controllo a Sherlock a quel modo.

Si infilò nella doccia, rimpiangendo per un attimo di non aver svegliato Sherlock per farla insieme: c'erano così tante cose che voleva fare con lui e su di lui che non gli sarebbero bastate le prossime tre reincarnazioni.

Perso nelle sue fantasie, si accorse con un attimo di ritardo del motivetto che aveva improvvisato a labbra chiuse e si mise a ridere. Buon dio, stava canticchiando sotto la doccia: l'orgasmo doveva avergli bruciato i neuroni.

Si avvolse l'asciugamano attorno alla vita, si fece la barba e infine si lavò i denti.

"Buongiorno John." la voce vellutata di Sherlock precedette la sua comparsa nella cornice della porta. Il ragazzo doveva proprio essere innamorato, perché aveva avuto la decenza di indossare i boxer, evitando un sovraccarico fatale per le sue sinapsi e permettendogli di rispondere al suo saluto.

Non che il resto del corpo di Sherlock fosse uno spettacolo meno letale, specie nella calda luce del mattino e con tutti i segni del passaggio di John ben in evidenza. Lo sguardo del dottore vagò dall'ombelico arrossato ai fianchi, dove le impronte profonde delle sue dita sarebbero rimaste per giorni e, oh, quel succhiotto appena sotto la clavicola destra proprio non ricordava di averglielo fatto. Ma era il collo la zona che più di tutte portava le prove della sua passione, disseminato di piccoli morsi e segni scarlatti che spiccavano come un semaforo su quella pelle pallida.

"Mi dispiace." iniziò John, ma Sherlock inarcò scettico un sopracciglio e l'altro riformulò la frase perché, no, non gli dispiaceva affatto, neanche un po'. "Riesci a immaginare cosa dirà la gente adesso?"

"Per te è un problema?"

John scosse la testa, sicuro "No, assolutamente."

"Quindi stai- stai bene?" chiese Sherlock, gesticolando nella sua direzione.

John rise brevemente "Questo dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te."

"Oh, io sto bene, perfettamente. Questa notte è stata... illuminante."

"Un fuoco d'artificio." convenne John.

Sherlock gli si avvicinò sorridendo: John temeva che avrebbe avuto problemi ad accettare fin da subito che avessero fatto l'amore, lui così alieno alla sfera dell'affettività; si era anche preparato spiritualmente ad affrontare bronci e ripensamenti, ma era felice di sbagliarsi.

Solo quando gli fu di fronte, John notò il piccolo flacone nero che aveva in mano.

"Cos'è?" chiese indifferente, pensando a dello shampoo o ad un bagnoschiuma.

Sherlock lo lanciò in aria, afferrandolo al volo con abilità "Lubrificante intimo." rispose con naturalezza.

John sputacchiò il dentifricio nel lavandino "Cosa?" chiese con voce strozzata.

"Pensavo potessimo ripetere l'esperienza di ieri notte, con qualche variante." rispose Sherlock mordendosi le labbra. Mmh, vista la reazione di John, probabilmente quel tipo di proposta non doveva essere fatta in maniera così diretta. Ne prese nota nel suo Mind Palace.

"Adesso?" il dottore deglutì a fatica.

"Non vuoi?"

"E' che farò tardi al lavoro."

_"Problema tuo!"_ lo rimbeccò il suo pene, che si risvegliò entusiasta per l'idea di Sherlock. John si schiarì la voce "Comunque non sapevo tenessimo in casa del lubrificante."

"Non lo abbiamo, sono andato a chiederlo ai Ripley, gli inquilini di Mrs. Turner."

John a momenti inghiottì lo spazzolino da denti "Sei impazzito? Perché l'hai fatto?"

"Perché sono più vicini della farmacia."

Ah beh, non faceva una piega.

"Oh, e rientrando ho incrociato Mrs. Hudson. - proseguì Sherlock con tranquillità - Ci tiene a farci sapere che è molto felice per noi, vorrebbe soltanto che fossimo meno vocali nel cuore della notte. Ma poiché credo di non essere in grado di controllarmi, dovremmo seriamente prendere in considerazione l'idea di fare l'amore in camera tua, d'ora in poi. Almeno dopo una certa ora."

Lottava ogni giorno con esperimenti chimici al limite della legalità e porzioni di cadaveri nel frigorifero, inseguiva criminali per tutta Londra ed era il blogger ufficiale dell'unico consulente investigativo al mondo, il quale si era premurato di far sapere alla loro padrona di casa ed ai vicini che andavano a letto insieme.

Ecco la vita di John Hamish Watson.

"E cosa intendi quando parli di varianti?" pigolò il dottore.

_"Io lo so!"_ il suo pene si rizzò ancora di più, come uno scolaretto saccente che alza la mano per rispondere alla domanda della maestra.

_"Ti prego, sta' buono."_ supplicò John.

"Voglio dire - rispose Sherlock, posizionandosi alle sue spalle e solleticandogli la nuca con il naso - che questa mattina è tutta per te." e gli mise in mano il flacone.

John lo strinse convulsamente tra le dita per un riflesso condizionato dovuto allo shock. Appoggiò lo spazzolino nel bicchiere, perché rischiava seriamente che gli finisse incastrato in gola, a far compagnia al cuore che era improvvisamente risalito fin lì. Quella era una delle _tante cose_ che voleva fare con Sherlock, ma gli sembrava troppo presto. "Sbaglio o avevamo deciso di procedere con calma?" chiese con voce improvvisamente affannata.

"Sì, sbagli. E' una cosa che hai stabilito solo tu." La punta della lingua di Sherlock percorse uno ad uno i graffi sulla spalla, mentre le sue dita indugiavano sul bordo dell'asciugamano.

"S-Sh-Sherlock, f-f-farà male." Dannate fricative.

"Dici? Su diversi siti internet ho letto di esperienze molto soddisfacenti per entrambe le parti." le braccia di Sherlock gli circondarono la vita e la sua bocca gli torturava ora il lato del collo.

"Teoria e pratica sono due cose completamente diverse."

"Sono d'accordo."

"Veramente io-ooh-mmh..." il resto della frase sfumò in un mugolio, perché le labbra di Sherlock si erano spostate dietro l'orecchio, scovando una delle sue zone erogene predilette, e fra il tumulto nelle parti basse e le continue provocazioni dell'altro, John sentiva la razionalità abbandonarlo rapidamente.

"Dammi dieci minuti." sussurrò Sherlock, posandogli un bacio leggero sotto il lobo e spingendolo piano verso la porta.

John tornò in camera e si sedette sul bordo del letto cercando di riprendere il controllo dei suoi pensieri impazziti, della respirazione ribelle, del cuore al galoppo e dell'erezione anarchica che non accennava a calmarsi. No, impresa titanica e fuori portata per un povero capitano dei fucilieri in pensione. E poi la verità è che moriva dalla voglia di farlo suo, possederlo nel senso più fisico e profondo del termine. In tutti i sensi.

Se gli fosse rimasto un briciolo di ritegno avrebbe dovuto arrossire a quel pensiero, ma la sola idea di ciò che stava per succedere in quella stanza aveva relegato decenza e pudore in un piccolo ripostiglio della sua mente. Chiuso a doppia mandata.

_"Farò piano, sarò delicato._ \- si disse - _Sempre che io sopravviva."_ cosa di cui John non era affatto sicuro, vedendo comparire Sherlock sulla soglia della camera nudo e gocciolante, i riccioli distesi, lucidi e appesantiti dall'acqua. Era assai probabile che morisse d'infarto davanti a quella visione che si avvicinava a lui, senza staccargli gli occhi di dosso.

L'apparizione (perché era così bello che John iniziò a dubitare che fosse vero) gli si inginocchiò davanti, insinuandosi nello spazio tra le sue gambe.

John si sporse verso di lui, reclamando un bacio, assaggiando le labbra fresche che sapevano di dentifricio, le lingue che scivolavano morbide l'una sull'altra, il naso di Sherlock premuto forte sulla sua guancia e l'odore buono della pelle appena lavata a riempirgli i polmoni.

Senza una parola Sherlock si staccò dolcemente da lui e abbassò gli occhi sul suo pene, su quella goccia trasparente che tremava sul glande gonfio e scuro e vi posò le labbra, succhiandola via. Represse a stento una smorfia per quel gusto forte e sconosciuto.

"Non devi farlo per forza." gemette John con voce malferma e traditrice, tanto che gli sembrava di aver in realtà urlato _"Non fermarti, fallo di nuovo!"_

"Voglio farlo." rispose Sherlock in tono soffice. Lo voleva davvero, voleva tutto di John, il suo sapore amaro e salato, voleva assorbirlo con ogni fibra del suo essere e riempire ogni stanza del suo Mind Palace della sua presenza.

Stinse con delicatezza la base dell'asta e sporse di nuovo la lingua, muovendola in piccole e rapide leccate sul glande, come un gatto che beve il latte da un piattino.

 

"Oh dio!" John chiuse gli occhi e inspirò forte, mentre Sherlock proseguiva quella lenta esplorazione con le mani e con la bocca, saggiando ogni vena ed ogni piega del suo pene. Era impacciato, insicuro, baciava, leccava, lasciava lunghe scie di saliva senza alcuna coordinazione e tutto quello non avrebbe dovuto essere così dannatamente erotico da farlo gridare con le mani artigliate nei suoi capelli bagnati.

Sherlock risalì con la lingua dalla base alla punta e John lo osservò in trance mentre chiudeva la bocca attorno al suo glande, il velluto morbido di quelle labbra divine attorno alle sue terminazioni nervose più sensibili.

Cristo, era come se gli stesse scopando il cervello.

"Aspetta!" la parola gli uscì dalla bocca con un grido strozzato e gli tirò indietro brutalmente la testa, un attimo prima che fosse troppo tardi.

Sherlock lo guardò instupidito, paralizzato dallo sguardo che aveva John in quel momento: non era rabbia, ma era qualcosa di altrettanto furioso e cieco. E nonostante questo, non si sentiva spaventato da quei sentimenti fiammeggianti, anzi, ne era irrimediabilmente attratto.

"Sul letto, ora." ordinò il dottore. Lo sollevò di peso, facendolo atterrare carponi sul materasso e divaricandogli le gambe. Lo tenne fermo per i fianchi mentre affondava i denti nelle mezzelune perfette delle sue natiche e Sherlock singhiozzava forte per la sorpresa. Si strusciò sulla schiena magra, leccando via le ultime gocce d'acqua, gravandogli addosso con tutto il suo peso, lo afferrò di nuovo per la nuca costringendolo a ruotare il collo in un angolo impossibile per baciarlo avido "Sei mio, Sherlock."

Era pazzo e ubriaco di lui e mai aveva provato una felicità così violenta che minacciava di sfondargli la cassa toracica.

 

Il moro esalò un debole 'sì' tra i sospiri affannati, mentre John tornava a posizionarsi tra le sue gambe. Credeva che, dopo la prima volta, il sesso sarebbe stato meno sconvolgente. Avrebbe dovuto sapere cosa aspettarsi, no? Invece, tra le mani di John ogni gesto, ogni bacio, ogni morso era una prima volta, ogni volta.

Una scossa elettrica attraversò tutto il suo corpo facendolo sussultare, quando le dita del dottore accarezzarono decise il suo perineo, un lembo di pelle rimasto inviolato per trentacinque anni e... "Sì, John... ah, ah, AAH!"

 

La tabellina del nove. John l'aveva sempre odiata, gli ci erano voluti mesi per impararla a memoria e non riusciva a immaginarsi qualcosa di meno sexy di quello. In quel momento recitarla alla rovescia gli sembrò la sola cosa che potesse distoglierlo dalla voce roca e profonda di Sherlock, che minacciava di farlo venire ancor prima che avesse il tempo di aprire il flacone del lubrificante. Si era chiesto se le sole grida baritonali del detective potessero portarlo all'orgasmo e a momenti rischiava di avere una risposta positiva.

Si versò la lozione densa sulle dita e accostò l'indice all'apertura di Sherlock. Non si sorprese nel sentire che si irrigidiva sotto di lui e per lunghi secondi si limitò a massaggiarlo, mentre con l'altra mano gli accarezzava il pene ed i testicoli per distrarlo.

Inserì piano il dito, lentamente, esplorando adagio le pareti di quella cavità e Sherlock abbassò di scatto la testa tra le spalle per l'intrusione. John continuò pazientemente a massaggiare fino a sentire la tensione sciogliersi. Ritrasse il dito, versò altro lubrificante e tornò dentro di lui, unendo il medio all'indice, spingendosi più a fondo, fino a sentirlo completamente rilassato, i continui "Nnh... nnh... nnh..." in sincronia col movimento delle sue dita.

Si chinò su di lui, baciandolo alla base della schiena ed estraendo piano le dita. Non sapeva se fosse pronto, in verità, ma lui non poteva più aspettare.

"Sherlock, voglio guardarti." Sentiva un bisogno fisico di vedere quel volto enigmatico trasformato dal piacere a causa sua. Gli toccò una spalla, facendolo voltare e portò le lunghe gambe dietro la sua schiena.

Si guardarono negli occhi, Sherlock prese un profondo respiro e John spinse il bacino, penetrandolo.

_"Sono dentro di lui."_

 

_"E' dentro di me."_

Era doloroso, più delle dita, più di quanto avesse previsto, bruciava nonostante la delicatezza di John. Poi sentì una mano del compagno stringersi attorno alla sua erezione svettante, massaggiando la punta in piccoli cerchi, indugiando col mignolo su quel piccolo neo vicino alla base, muovendo la mano ora forte, ora piano, stringendo, ruotando il polso, finché la sua mente fu piena solo del piacere che gli stava dando.

Solo allora John riprese a muoversi, con spinte lente e morbide, chinandosi inesorabilmente su di lui, senza mai lasciare la presa sulla sua erezione, baciandogli il petto, risalendo sul collo, lungo la mandibola, sul mento, fino a raggiungere la sua bocca, che succhiò con la bramosia di un assetato. C'erano così tante sensazioni, così tante emozioni che gli sembrava di impazzire. Non sarebbe mai riuscito a catalogarle tutte, non gli restava che lasciarsi andare e affidarsi completamente a John, ai suoi occhi blu adoranti, ai suoi baci, alla mano forte e calda che cercava la sua per stringerla in una presa salda.

La punta del pene di John toccò un punto ben preciso dentro di lui e un'esplosione di piacere gli fece perdere completamente il controllo di mente e corpo. Inarcò la schiena, aggrappandosi alle lenzuola, forse urlò, perché quando atterrò di nuovo sul materasso sentì la gola che bruciava.

John si era immobilizzato, gli occhi chiusi, il respiro mozzo, annientato anche lui dal piacere. "Sherlock." lo sentì mormorare.

Gli accarezzò il viso e i capelli biondi e realizzò che erano entrambi dentro _quella cosa_ , fino al collo e senza scampo: John era in grado di prendere completamente il controllo di lui, di fargli dimenticare persino il suo nome, ma allo stesso tempo John non avrebbe mai guardato nessun altro con quello sguardo offuscato da piacere e amore.

"Sherlock. - ripeté il dottore appoggiando la fronte alla sua - Cristo, tu non hai idea di ciò che mi fai."

Rispondere con un gemito gli parve inadeguato, ma purtroppo la sua mente geniale era meno che collaborativa in quel momento, ma comunque il dottore sembrò gradire, giudicare dal brivido che lo scosse.

John si tirò indietro e affondò ancora, sfiorandogli di nuovo la prostata, tenendolo in bilico per interminabili secondi sull'orlo di un piacere sconvolgente e poi appoggiò la fronte contro la sua spalla e diede il colpo decisivo, quello che fece contrarre tutti i muscoli del suo corpo per lo sforzo, la bocca spalancata a gridare quella meravigliosa agonia.

 

Sherlock serrò forte le natiche quando venne, aggrappandosi forte a lui con braccia e gambe e divenne tutto troppo stretto, troppo caldo, troppo folle. Ed era tutto perfetto, non esisteva nient'altro che desiderasse, solo la carne e il cuore di Sherlock Holmes.

"Ti amo. Io ti amo." riuscì a gridare, prima che l'orgasmo annebbiasse del tutto la sua mente, facendolo crollare esausto sul petto sudato di Sherlock.

Non appena il moro rilassò i muscoli, John si affrettò ad uscire da lui, ma non aveva ulteriori energie per spostarsi e, comunque, Sherlock lo aveva ingabbiato tra le sue braccia e non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo andare.

"Appiccico. - disse Sherlock dopo un po' con voce lamentosa - Ho bisogno di un'altra doccia."

"Oh dio. - gemette John con disperazione teatrale mentre seppelliva il viso nell'incavo della sua spalla - Dammi tregua, non ho più diciott'anni."

Silenzio.

"John, forse i miei processi neurologici sono rallentati dall'eccessiva produzione di endorfine, ma non riesco a cogliere il legame tra l'età e l'igiene personale."

"Ah, tu intendevi una doccia." John sollevò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi, sentendosi quasi un pervertito per la deriva dei suoi pensieri.

"Sì, è quello che ho detto." replicò l'altro stupito.

Come poteva procurargli un orgasmo tanto potente da essere illegale e l'attimo dopo essere ingenuo come un bambino? Era solo uno dei mille volti di Sherlock che gli avevano fatto perdere la testa.

Sherlock nel frattempo aveva aggrottato la fronte, riflettendo "Oh. Vuoi dire che possono esserci delle implicazioni sessuali anche nel fare la doccia?"

L'immagine di Sherlock sotto il getto d'acqua, schiacciato dal suo corpo contro le mattonelle azzurre del bagno si stampò nella sua mente come un'acquaforte. "Sì." rispose con un piccolo tremito nella voce.

"Interessante. Me le farai conoscere?"

"Domani, amore. Come ti dicevo, ho una certa età." John tornò ad appoggiare la testa sul suo petto con contentezza. Il sesso era grandioso, ma aveva appena scoperto di avere un debole per quei momenti che seguivano l'orgasmo, quando i loro corpi giacevano vicini, spossati, soddisfatti e senza difese.

 

Amore.

Era la seconda volta nel giro di sette minuti che John pronunciava quella parola.

Certo che si amavano. Non sarebbero stati su quel letto se non fosse stato così. Non era ovvio? Per lui lo era, ma forse non per John. Forse gli avrebbe fatto piacere sentirselo dire. "John, anche io-" fu interrotto dalla delicata carezza delle dita dell'altro sulle labbra.

"Lo so. - John sospirò e gli baciò il petto all'altezza del cuore - Me l'hai già detto tante, tante volte."

Sherlock aggrottò la fronte "Sei sicuro? Non me lo ricordo. E ti assicuro che è impossibile che io l'abbia cancellato dalla mente, per cui-" Le dita di John premettero ancora sulle labbra, più ferme e decise.

"L'hai fatto, Sherlock, fidati."

_"Vuoi vederne ancora?"_

_"Stavo dimostrando una teoria."_

_"Sarei perduto senza il mio blogger."_

_"Quella, ah- cosa che hai fatto. Che uhm, volevi fare. Era mh- buona..."_

_"Quello che ho detto ieri sera è vero. Io non ho amici. Ne ho solo uno."_

_"Sei un conduttore di luce."_

_"Addio John."_ [2]

Tanti sherlockesi "ti amo".

Comunque, mentre scivolava nel sonno, gli parve di sentire le labbra di Sherlock tra i capelli e il suono caldo ed avvolgente di quelle tre sillabe.

Adorava il fatto che volesse sempre avere l'ultima parola.

 

* * * * *

 

Le giornate si andavano accorciando rapidamente e l'estate stava cedendo il passo all'autunno umido e piovoso.

Mattina presto. Scena di un crimine. Uomo sul pavimento col cranio spappolato. Schizzi di sangue scarsi. Nessuna traccia dell'arma del delitto. Nessun segno di effrazione evidente. Classico rompicapo in una stanza chiusa dall'interno.

Non appena mise piede nella stanza, Sherlock sorrise come un gatto che ha appena catturato la sua preda e John tirò fuori il suo taccuino con un gesto automatico: ormai sapeva che quando il suo compagno aveva quell'espressione si trovavano davanti ad un caso molto interessante e presto il suo blog sarebbe stato aggiornato.

Anderson stava blaterando qualcosa sul cercare una fantomatica convivente bionda che, in base alla lettura che lui dava delle prove, esisteva di certo.

Sherlock aprì l'armadietto del bagno e alzò gli occhi al cielo con una velocità tale che John temette per l'integrità dei suoi bulbi oculari.

"Se hai voglia di perdere tempo e sprecare inutilmente i soldi dei contribuenti, accomodati. La convivente non torna mette piede in questo appartamento da almeno sei mesi e comunque non è mai stata una storia seria, dormiva qui solo ogni tanto." sentenziò il consulente investigativo recuperando uno spazzolino da denti dal fondo di un ripiano.

"E te lo dice uno spazzolino, strambo? Capo, ma era proprio necessario chiamarlo?" abbaiò Sally Donovan, guadagnandosi un'occhiata torva di John. Gran peccato che gli sguardi non potessero uccidere, o per lo meno privare della facoltà di parola gli idioti che si ostinavano a vedere in Sherlock solo uno squinternato ed erano così invidiosi e ottusi da rifiutarsi di riconoscere quanto fosse geniale e continuavano ad insultarlo davanti a lui e, dio, la cosa lo faceva imbestialire! Quanto gli prudevano le mani in quel momento!

Sherlock notò la tempesta di rabbia e indignazione che si agitava negli occhi blu di John e gli passò vicino sfiorandogli il braccio con il suo e lanciandogli un'occhiata furba che stava a significare _"Sta a vedere."_

"Questo spazzolino mi dice più cose di quante ne abbiate scoperte voi inetti nel giro di tre ore: colore del manico brillante, non è della vittima che predilige colori neutri, ci sono residui di dentifricio rappreso lungo il manico vecchi di almeno sei mesi. Forse sette. Potrei essere più preciso con un'analisi di laboratorio. E' stato in commercio pochi mesi, in un arco di tempo compreso tra un anno e otto mesi fa, ritirato per un difetto di produzione. Dallo stato delle setole si capisce che è stato usato pochissimo, non più di quattro volte, corrispondenti a quando la donna si fermava qui a dormire. Ah, e non è bionda naturale, è una castana tinta."

Sorrise soddisfatto davanti alle consuete espressioni esterrefatte del duo di investigatori che accompagnava Lestrade, mentre quest'ultimo scuoteva la testa a metà tra il rassegnato e il divertito.

"Straordinario!" esclamò John. Non si sarebbe mai stancato di ripeterlo, ogni volta che Sherlock usava le sue abilità deduttive provava lo stesso stupore di quella prima sera in taxi.

"Però, per le poche volte che la donna è stata qui è stato uno spreco comperare questo spazzolino. - proseguì Sherlock, facendolo saltellare tra le dita - Avrebbe potuto usare quello della vittima."

"Scherzi Sherlock? - Lestrade arricciò il naso disgustato - Che schifo! Io non lo facevo nemmeno con la mia ex-moglie."

"Ridicolo. Se due individui possono esplorarsi a vicenda le rispettive cavità orali con la lingua, come facciamo io e John, non vedo perché non potrebbero usare lo stesso spazzolino da denti, di tanto in tanto."

Ed ecco come la squadra omicidi di Scotland Yard venne a conoscenza della loro relazione.

 

* * * * *

 

Un pomeriggio del novembre più freddo e ventoso degli ultimi dieci anni, uscendo dall'ambulatorio, John si sentì apostrofare dall'altro lato della strada "Ohi, doc!"

Il dottore alzò la mano in segno di saluto verso Violet. La ragazza diede un'occhiata superficiale alla strada e poi la attraversò, inchiodando la bicicletta davanti a lui. "Dove te ne vai di bello?"

"A casa."

"Dai, salta su che ti do un passaggio."

John salì con non troppa convinzione sulla ruota posteriore del mezzo e Violet prese a pedalare vigorosa in mezzo al traffico. La ragazza si girava di tanto in tanto per commentare i post del suo blog e prima che fossero in vista di Baker Street eseguì un sorpasso ed uno sfilo che il dottore giudicò quantomeno azzardati. Salutò con entusiasmo l'apparizione del vecchio edificio di mattoni.

"Non vorrei mai essere nei panni del tuo agente assicurativo." disse John smontando dalla bicicletta.

"E dire che sono andata piano. Altrimenti quello lassù - e indicò col pollice la finestra del primo piano - chi lo sente se ti faccio male?"

"Vuoi salire per un tè caldo? Oggi si gela."

"Un'altra volta, ora devo scappare. Ma prima che me ne scordi - si allungò verso di lui e gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia - congratulazioni! L'ho sempre sostenuto che siete una coppia grandiosa."

"E tu come lo sai?" chiese allibito.

Qualcuno era venuto a saperlo grazie all'assoluta mancanza di tatto e riservatezza di Sherlock, ma lui non aveva mai pubblicizzato la notizia. Non che gli importasse qualcosa di quello che la gente pensava o diceva di loro, ma l'idea di essere spiati come in una specie di Grande Fratello era un po' inquietante.

"Ho intercettato una mail dell'Ispettore Lestrade per Mycroft. Dà quel bacio a Sherlock da parte mia! Assieme a tutto il resto da parte tua!" gridò ridendo e partì a razzo con la bici, prima che John avesse il tempo di allungare le mani su di lei per strozzarla.

E in quel momento doveva avere un colorito vermiglio davvero notevole, se una coppia di turisti giapponesi fermi sul marciapiede gli scattò una foto.

 

* * * * *

 

Di nuovo primavera. Nightingale Lane, ufficio del direttore della filiale londinese di una multinazionale del petrolio. Travestiti da funzionari della HMRC [3] e con un finto mandato di perquisizione stavano mettendo a soqquadro l'archivio.

"Sherlock, non sono tranquillo. Secondo me non se la sono bevuta." disse nervoso John, occhieggiando il corridoio deserto da dietro la porta socchiusa.

"Rilassati."

"E tu sbrigati!"

Il consulente investigativo fotografava con calma alcuni dossier "Pazienza, John, pazienza: è la virtù dei forti."

"E fra poco sarà la virtù dei morti!" esclamò l'ex militare, vedendo uscire dall'ascensore due guardie della sicurezza con le armi in pugno. Raccolse l'estintore, fece cenno al detective di avvicinarsi a lui, si acquattarono dietro la porta e quando gli altri due uomini la aprirono, John li inondò con la polvere estinguente, prima di fuggire dall'edificio a gambe levate con Sherlock.

"John, ricordami di protestare con Clemens per la scarsa qualità dei suoi prodotti." gridò Sherlock correndo davanti a lui.

Clemens era un ex-falsario ed ex-ricettatore che ogni tanto stampava per Sherlock un finto mandato di polizia, piuttosto che un invito a qualche cerimonia riservata ed esclusiva.

"Non farmi ridere idiota, mi manca il fiato." lo rimproverò John. Come se non fosse già abbastanza difficile star dietro a quella falcata felina.

Sherlock si voltò verso di lui, scarmigliato, rosso in viso, con gli occhi che brillavano di eccitazione. Bellissimo. Così bello che, non appena al sicuro tra le mura del loro appartamento, John ci avrebbe fatto l'amore senza sosta fino a non poter più muovere un muscolo.

"Prendi la mia mano." gridò Sherlock.

John la strinse nella sua senza esitazione e senza alcuna intenzione di lasciarla andare "Sì!"

Attraversarono di corsa tutto Clapham Common [4], con le dita intrecciate e ridendo come una perfetta coppia di idioti.

 

FINE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Citazione dal canone, His last bow: "I feel twenty years younger, Holmes."
> 
> [2] Frasi prese tutte dalla serie tv.
> 
> [3] Her Majesty's Revenue and Customs, agenzia del governo inglese deputata all'incasso di tasse e imposte e al pagamento di alcune forme di indennità statale. Molto alla lontana può essere paragonata alla nostra guardia di finanza.  
> Il nome della strada non l'ho scelto a caso: "Ode to a Nightingale" recitata da un certo Benedict Cumberbatch dice niente a nessuno?
> 
> [4] Parco di Londra.
> 
> * * * * *
> 
> Angolino semiserio: volevo ringraziare con tutto il cuore tutti voi che avete seguito con tanto affetto questa storia. Erano due anni che non scrivevo più una long e come sempre è stata una sofferenza e una piacevole sfida, ma questa volta è stato più bello, grazie al sostegno ininterrotto e all'entusiasmo delle ragazze di FB, che mi ha reso tanto felice. Vi amo, Cumberbabes e voglio seppellirvi di amore e cuoricini!


End file.
